


【櫻葉百合 / 智雅】但我不願與你走上吊橋

by nao961103



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Characters, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nao961103/pseuds/nao961103
Summary: ABO世界觀，櫻葉雙Omega設定
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. 00.

**Author's Note:**

> ．百合是不分攻受的，不過會有物理上的SA、AS各一次  
> ．後期有擦邊球OA  
> ．一方已婚  
> ．有師生戀

世上萬物該將能夠生育一事視為己之驕傲。

人類尤該感恩上帝賦予我們性別，將社會化為Alpha、Beta與Omega三種階層，各自擁有責任。

Alpha該堅毅，Beta要中庸，Omega須包容。

彼此環環相扣才成就了社會。

能孕育新生命，才延續了世界。

「先生看起來是好人家的人啊？」

「......嗯。普通吧。」

會被這麼認為也是無可奈何吧。畢竟現在的櫻井翔穿著一身體面的三件套西裝，頭髮也是上了美容院給人專門打理過的，若還唐突地否認計程車司機突然拋給他的提問實在牽強。會這麼打扮，是因為他今天晚上陪自己的丈夫出席了一場學術研討會，學術界許多大人物，也包含他們的Oemga，都會前來參加。

其實他不該這樣突然離席，留丈夫一個人在會場的。

但是他沒有辦法。

「看先生的臉還挺秀氣的，您是Omega嗎？」

「嗯，是啊。」

「真好啊，像我這種沒有社會地位又沒有家世背景的Beta，都不知道要工作幾年才能像先生您一樣穿得這麼體面呢。」

櫻井知道這位年約五十的中年計程車司機並沒有惡意，但他還是笑不出來，只能勉強應了聲敷衍的回答，把頭轉向窗戶，假裝看著車窗外夜晚的街景而不再搭理司機拋過來的問題。

車子駛進眼熟的住宅區，而櫻井握緊了從方才開始就握在手心的手機。

一到目的地，他就馬上跳下計程車，甚至連找錢都不拿了。不曉得這下那位計程車司機會在他的背後和其他客人說些什麼了，說他們Omega就是拿Alpha的錢混吃等死的嬌貴人種嗎？他不知道，也不在乎，至少這個當下他不在乎。

也只有這種時候他能不在乎了。

櫻井走進一棟極為普通的老舊公寓，踏上樓梯上了三樓。雖說這裡老舊，但大部分住在這棟公寓裡的都是未婚的Omega，所以他就算在晚上一個人走進這裡也不會覺得不安心。停駐在熟悉的房門前，櫻井從包包裡找到鑰匙，插進鎖孔轉開了門。

站在門外就能聞見的，如黃橙檸檬般的清爽香氣在櫻井開了門的那瞬間一齊襲向他，像是想要找到一處能接納他們的處所一般急躁。迷失方向的費洛蒙像迷了路的孩子一般在屋裡亂竄，而櫻井無法安撫那樣慌亂的情緒，只能反手快速地關上門，順便在屋子裡巡了一圈，確定門窗都已經關好，不讓那一股不安逃逸，將他禁錮起來。

同樣也被禁錮著的他，不會知道走出牢籠的方法。

櫻井走向床邊，瞧見了露在棉被外面那一顆毛茸茸的頭。這是想要悶死自己嗎？他苦笑，同時也訝異自己竟然在這種情況下還能笑得出來。若他不逼著自己笑，是不是下一秒就會哭出來呢？明明該哭的人根本就不是他。

他不能哭，總該有個人要忍住眼淚。

櫻井在床邊蹲下，輕輕拉開棉被的一角，望見相葉雅紀泛著潮紅、被汗沾滿的臉。他並沒有在睡覺，也沒有像完全進入熱潮期，幾乎就要被求歡本能給侵蝕了理智的Omega一樣陷入半昏迷的狀態，只是處在一個熱潮沒有被完全抑制的階段，看來相葉上一次打抑制劑應該已經是幾天前的事了。

也不知道他到底是忍了多久才終於老實地向櫻井求救。

「對不起，翔ちゃん......」這是相葉見到櫻井的第一句話。「我實在......」

「那就早點告訴我。」櫻井掀開被子，拉著相葉的手讓他在床上靠著床頭坐好。「手伸出來。」

相葉聽話地乖乖伸出手，櫻井則從包包裡拿出裝在袋子裡的小小針劑和酒精棉片放到一旁準備，接著抓住相葉伸出的左手手臂，將他的袖子往上推，直到露出手肘處那一片因為長期施打針劑而留下了無數疤痕的皮膚。

雖是已經看慣了的畫面，卻還是會在每一次親眼目睹時忍不住皺起眉頭。

相葉每打一針都是在受苦，但若不挨針就得要受更大的苦。

櫻井嘆了口氣，又把相葉的袖子推回原本的位置，改成要他拉開衣服露出那沒什麼肉的平坦小腹。用酒精棉片消毒了肚臍旁邊的那一塊皮膚之後，就把尖細的針頭戳進了相葉的肚子，將針筒裡的Omega熱潮抑制劑打進他的體內。

把針頭拔出來之後，櫻井要相葉自己按著傷口，他則是走到浴室去準備熱毛巾，順便找來了乾淨的衣服。

「把衣服換掉吧，不然會感冒。」

相葉聞言，聽話地把自己身上穿著的薄長袖睡衣拉過頭頂脫掉，閉上眼睛乖乖地讓櫻井拿著熱毛巾往他臉上招呼，幫他擦掉臉上的汗，又接著幫他把汗濕一片的身體擦過一遍。相葉接過方才櫻井從衣櫃裡拿出來的乾淨睡衣套上，又接著極為自然地踢掉了被自己的熱液打溼的褲子和底褲，換上了乾淨的一套睡衣。

「要喝水嗎？」

「要。」

大概是抑制劑發揮了效用吧。相葉喝完了水，窩進被子裡，被櫻井用棉被裹得嚴嚴實實以後很快就沉入了夢境。一種彷彿忽然失了全身力氣的脫力感襲上櫻井，他脫下身上的西裝，只留一件襯衫在身上，而後靠著床在地板上坐下，嘆了大大的一口氣。奔波了一整個晚上的疲憊感在安靜得只剩下相葉規律的呼吸聲的此時此刻彷彿被無限放大，侵襲著櫻井的思緒。

他們是何苦要受這樣的對待。

原本就不自由的身體，連最後的一點選擇掙扎的權利都要被剝奪。

他和相葉是高中的同班同學。

而他們念的學校是一所主張著所有性別皆為平等，極為普通的公立高中。為了響應政府推動的性別政策而採用了三種性別混合的形式來分班，性別為Omega的學生卻必須在熱潮期期間與其他學生隔離，離開原本的教室，到熱潮期Omega專用的教室去待上三天到一週左右的時間，而且不能回家，需要留宿在校直到熱潮期結束。

他和相葉會變得熟稔，正是因為他們的熱潮期極為靠近且規律，幾乎每一次都與彼此重疊，因此一起在熱潮期專用教室度過了許多個日夜。

那個時候，會由老師幫他們施打政府配給的熱潮抑制劑，雖說不自由，也還能不為熱潮所苦，安穩地度過熱潮期。

那是他們給孩子的優待，是「性別平等」塑造出的美好形象之下才有的施捨。以前，他們還能天真地以為那是大人保護自己的手段，還能在夜晚只剩下彼此的教室裡一起抱怨班上哪個Alpha又做了什麼惹人厭的事，哪個老師上的課實在無聊。

虛偽的包裝是一層一層慢慢被溶解之後，才露出裡頭腐敗潰爛的醜陋模樣。

大學四年級的春天，即將畢業的前夕，他們兩個人第一次沒有在抑制劑皆已用完的熱潮期前夕收到理應由政府配給的抑制劑。相葉慌了，匆匆忙忙地跑去櫻井在校外的租屋處找他商量，但是他們兩個人都不知道該如何是好。的確，他們之前就有察覺每一次寄來的量似乎逐漸在減少，卻沒有想過會有沒有抑制劑可用的一天到來。

那是個警告。

原先該規律配給的抑制劑開始以極不規律的頻率與根本就不足夠的量被寄來。

自由夠了，就是時候該為這個社會付出真正的價值了。

櫻井也是在那個時候才被告知，家裡早就幫他安排好了一段婚姻。

相葉睡得並不安穩，到了半夜，不知是否因為作了惡夢而開始發出細細碎碎的囈語，一個不小心就坐在床邊睡著了的櫻井也因此被他給吵醒。他站起身，從包包裡拿出要給相葉的抑制劑，放進對方平時收著抑制劑的抽屜裡，果不其然地在打開的那一刻發現裡頭早已是空無一物。

櫻井是在結婚後的第一年開始接觸黑市。

既然政府不願意給他們足夠的抑制劑，那就自己去找入手的管道。

即使他已經被Alpha標記，已經不再需要這些針劑，他仍為了相葉學會了如何和那裡的人打交道。

「翔......ちゃん......」

「嗯？」他聽見相葉喚他，走到了床邊去。「還是半夜，你再睡吧。」

「翔ちゃん也一起來睡嘛。」相葉從被子裡伸出手，抓住了櫻井的手腕扯了扯，他的手心很燙。「快點啊。」

「......好啦，你過去一點。」

櫻井一躺到床上，相葉就從背後抱住了他，像隻想撒嬌的大狗狗一樣緊緊圈住了櫻井的腰，還用鼻子蹭了蹭櫻井的後頸，那個腺體所在的，屬於Omega的費洛蒙與氣味最重的一塊皮膚。

不過，已經成了某個Alpha的附屬品的他，理當還在那裡混了其他不屬於自己的氣味。

相葉不會喜歡的氣味。

「這樣好像回到以前喔。」

「......嗯，對啊。」

櫻井當然知道相葉說的是什麼意思。

他們高中一起留宿在熱潮期專用教室的時候，也常常像現在這樣一起睡在同一張床上。明明彼此都有自己的床，相葉卻常常用「他的那張床有大野老師的味道，他會睡不好」這個理由，爬進櫻井的棉被裡和他一起睡覺。因為床很小的關係，睡在靠近外側的相葉每次都會像現在這樣緊緊抱住櫻井，防止自己掉下床。

大野老師是他和櫻井的美術老師。熱潮期專用教室二十四小時都會有學校裡的老師駐守，幫學生打抑制劑，也順便擔綱教學和照顧的工作。理應是由全校的老師們輪班執行的工作，卻因為吃力不討好而時常都是落在相較之下不被校方所重視的美術老師──大野智的肩上。

也因此，櫻井和相葉開始和大野變得親近。

即使大野是個Alpha，打了抑制劑的相葉和櫻井也理當不會受到他的氣味影響才對。

但是相葉卻一直都聲稱大野老師的味道會讓他睡不好。

「你的床為什麼會有大野老師的味道？」

「我不知道啊......他不是很愛睡午覺嗎，可能他偷偷睡午覺的時候睡在我的床上？」

「是這樣嗎......你明明打過抑制劑了怎麼還會被他影響？」

「我、我也不知道啊......」相葉的語氣委屈，好像做錯了什麼事似的。「我也......不想嘛。」

算了......反正他也不討厭這樣就是。

相葉身上的檸檬味是一種能讓他十分安心的味道，貼著自己背後的體溫也帶給他一種安心的感覺。後頸的那片皮膚被相葉給蹭了蹭，從相葉的那個位置，應該能很清楚地聞到他的氣味吧。他不喜歡自己的氣味，但是相葉常常說他有葡萄柚的味道，是一種清爽的舒服甜味。

葡萄柚明明就是種嚐起來略苦的水果吧。

「那個......」相葉略啞的聲音把櫻井從突然的回憶中拉回現實。「翔ちゃん留在我這裡過夜，倉木老師不會生氣嗎？」

「今天和他報備過了......所以沒關係。」

「這、這樣啊......那就好。」

倉木老師是他們兩個的數學老師，相葉以前很怕他，為了不要數學考差被他罵，都會纏著櫻井在考試的前一天陪自己惡補數學。不管是他還是相葉，大概都沒有想過這樣的一個人總有一天會變成櫻井的丈夫，和他建立標記。

櫻井不知道這樁婚姻是什麼時候談攏的，也不想知道那個常常誇他優秀的倉木老師是什麼時候向他的家人提出婚約的。

他同樣不知道相葉是怎麼想這件事情的，更沒有去詢問他的勇氣。

待續


	2. 01.

清晨，太陽斜射進屋子，而櫻井花了一些時間才拽開相葉緊摟在自己腰間的手下了床。

相葉還在睡，而且睡得很沉。櫻井悄聲無息地離開了相葉住的公寓，順利在倉木醒來之前就到了家。他躡手躡腳地回自己房間放下東西之後就摸去了廚房，洗過手、穿上圍裙之後匆匆忙忙地把米洗好放進電子鍋裡炊，隨後開始燒熱水，又從上方的櫥櫃裡找到了味噌湯的調理包，撕開倒進湯碗裡做準備。

他拿出放在口袋裡的手機看了一眼時間。

嗯……應該來得及。

櫻井從冰箱裡拿出早餐的配菜放到餐桌上去。鮭魚、海苔、明太子、鮭魚卵……沒有蛋了，今天得去一趟超市補貨才行。希望倉木不要抱怨早上沒吃到蛋才好，雖然就算他抱怨，櫻井也沒辦法馬上憑空變出雞蛋就是。

等著白飯煮熟、熱水燒開的期間，櫻井傻楞楞地站在流理臺前，忽然覺得自己有些分不清哪些是現實、哪些又是他一直盼望著夢醒的明晰夢。

自己這又是在做什麼呢。

「你回來了？」還穿著一身睡衣的倉木突然出現在廚房門口。他看著身上還穿著昨天那件襯衫的櫻井，挑起了一邊的眉毛。「你身上都是那傢伙的味道。」

「……對不起，我等一下就去洗澡。」畢竟相葉抱著他睡了一整個晚上，要不沾上彼此的味道大概也很困難。「我有弄早餐。」

「我倒是抱著早上得自己去買便利商店的覺悟了。」倉木走進廚房，從冰箱裡拿出牛奶，給自己倒了一杯。「你那個朋友還不結婚啊？是叫什麼來著……」

「相葉くん。」

「啊、對對對，以前常被我罵的那個。」倉木一口飲盡一整杯牛奶，喝完的杯子隨手就往廚房流理臺上一放，自顧自地又走出了廚房。「從以前就是個做什麼事都跟不上其他人的孩子啊。」

櫻井不再回倉木的話，只是默默地拿起倉木用完的杯子開始清洗，拿著海綿的手用力摩擦玻璃杯，直到它發出咕啾咕啾的聲音。

他聽見倉木的聲音從餐廳那裡傳來，也不知道是在向他搭話還是自言自語。不過櫻井沒有回應他的打算，就當是水聲蓋過了聲音，所以他沒聽見他那句「你熱潮期快到了吧？真期待今晚啊」。

送倉木出門之後，家政婦也到了。

「太太早啊。你去休息吧，剩下的就交給我。」

「嗯。謝謝妳，伊藤さん。」

伊藤是倉木請來的家政婦，是個四十多歲的女性Beta，每天都會在早餐時間過後過來幫忙打理他們家的家事。

倉木原先是沒打算要請家政婦的。他們剛結婚那一陣子，所有家事都由櫻井一手包辦，而那些全都是他做不慣的事情。櫻井家是標準的Alpha與Omega組成的雙親家庭，從小，家裡的事都由Omega的母親一手包辦，他基本上不會有插手那些事情的機會。

長大後突然要做，當然也就不可能做得多好了。不是衣服忘了分類所以不小心讓倉木的白襯衫染到其他顏色，就是又讓鍋子裡的食物燒焦成慘不忍睹的樣子。倉木對此不是很高興，曾經因為這樣罵過他一頓。

那時候的櫻井二十二歲，倉木三十五歲。只能低著頭聽著倉木用那些骯髒詞彙責罵自己的櫻井產生了一種錯覺，彷彿自己又回到了高中時代，因為考試考差了所以才需要挨老師這樣的罵。即使他與倉木早就不再是以前老師和學生的關係。

也難怪相葉以前會那麼怕倉木了。

在櫻井好不容易學會如何弄出一頓像樣的早餐之後沒多久，倉木就請來了家政婦，包辦除了早餐以外的所有事情，大概是無法再繼續忍受櫻井那拙劣的家事技術吧。

回到房間之後，櫻井反手關上門並上了鎖。

他從自己的包包裡找出白色的藥丸，拿了一顆扔進嘴裡之後猛灌了一口剛剛幫自己倒的水，咕嚕一聲讓藥丸進入食道，滑進胃袋。

他吃的是避孕藥。

他是因為相葉才會開始接觸黑市，但也有很大的一部分原因是因為他想要入手這種已經不流通於市面上的藥。

他知道倉木想要和他有孩子，但他不會讓他如願。

永遠都不會。

相葉結束了一整天的工作之後，動身前往他以前的高中。

因為他和大野約好了，說今天要過去學校幫他的忙。

雖說是幫忙，其實也不是什麼困難的工作。就只是因為大野說最近想要畫人像，所以請相葉去當他的模特兒而已。

正值社團活動的時間，校園裡洋溢著和樂融融與青春活力。相葉踩著記憶中熟悉的路上到了三樓，找到掛著寫有「美術教室」四個大字的牌子的教室，敲了敲門後就拉開了陳舊的教室門，發出咿呀咿呀的聲音。

大野就在教室裡面，坐在畫布前洋洋灑灑不知道在畫什麼。不過，除了他之外，還有兩個女學生圍在他的畫布旁邊，正炯炯有神地盯著大野的畫布，還時不時地對著畫布指指點點，嘴裡發出聽不清內容的讚嘆。

「……老師？」相葉搞不清眼下的狀況，他不記得大野有和他說過會有其他學生在。「打、打擾了……」

「啊、相葉くん。」大野見到相葉來了，慌慌張張地從畫布前站起身，還不小心踢到了畫架的一角，差點弄掉了畫筆。「你來了啊。那個……事出突然，今天可能沒辦法畫畫了。」

「……什麼意思？」

「她們兩個是……我現在指導的美術社的學生。」

「美術社？」他們高中什麼時候有美術社了？他怎麼都不知道。

「你好……」綁著馬尾、穿著整齊制服的女孩朝相葉微微鞠躬。相葉從她胸前別著的胸章得知她和自己一樣，也是個Omega。「我叫作清水沙紀。」

「我是安藤萌花。」另一個放下長髮，顯得比較沒有那麼拘謹的女孩也向相葉打招呼。她同樣是Omega，胸前別著和另一個女孩同樣的胸章。「我們是美術社的學生。」

「我是相葉雅紀，呃……是這裡的校友。」

美術社是這陣子才剛成立的，指導老師是大野，社員目前也只有一年級的萌花和沙紀兩個人。相葉從兩個女孩口中得知了這些，總算是勉強掌握了目前的狀況。

他有些訝異，沒有想過這所學校也會有成立美術社的一天。他們高中的風氣並不推崇藝術，聘請的美術老師也只有大野一個人。雖說是人數不多的小學校，只有一個美術老師已是綽綽有餘，但這裡的家長和學生大多都不重視美術課也是不爭的事實。

原本不需要帶社團的大野，在社團活動時間時理當是很清閒的，所以他才會把相葉叫過來，打算用這段時間畫畫新的作品吧。不料學校卻突然把剛成立的美術社丟給大野負責，剝奪了他以往的優閒時光。

不過……大野肯定是很開心的吧。畢竟，他以前想要教自己和櫻井畫畫的時候，他們兩個沒有藝術天分的人總是沒有辦法給出什麼正面的回饋。

雖然大野也總會稱讚他們的畫很有特色就是了。

也許是同為Omega的關係吧，兩個女孩很快就對相葉放下了戒心，拿出畫冊開始和相葉分享自己的作品。

「我喜歡畫風景。」沙紀坐在正在翻著畫冊的相葉對面，有些害羞地說。「那讓我感覺……很自由，尤其是在畫天空的時候。」

「沙紀ちゃん不喜歡畫人嗎？」翻著畫冊的相葉這麼問。的確，他在畫冊裡完全沒有看到任何的人像，統統都是漂亮的天空或是大海，抑或森林、小動物。

「也不是不喜歡。」沙紀回答。「只是覺得沒有畫的必要……我不懂那些人有什麼值得我畫的地方。」

「沙紀真奇怪呢。」萌花在一旁答腔，引來沙紀一記不客氣的肘擊。「畫人不也很好嗎？我有時候也會畫人呀，大野老師不也是嗎？」

「才不要呢，人有什麼好畫的。」

「沙紀ちゃん很有個性呢。」

「學、學長不要說奇怪的話啦！」

相葉覺得自己彷彿在沙紀身上看到了櫻井的影子。

曾經的他也是那樣，像是身上長滿了尖刺，不想讓自己成為世人希望自己成為的樣子，無時無刻不在反抗、掙扎，直到被無情地拔光了刺，成了全身血淋淋的樣子，那些人卻依舊不肯放過他們。

待續


	3. 02.

社團活動結束後，兩個女孩踏上歸途，大野則和相葉一起鑽進了學校附近的一間店，決定在這裡解決晚餐。店裡播放著年代已經有些久遠的音樂，那似乎是在相葉的高中時代曾經紅極一時的歌曲。

店裡的菜單上寫著的都是平時會在家裡的餐桌上看見的家常菜。大野和相葉各點了一份餐點，又多點了一些小菜。老闆娘幫他們點完菜之後就晃到了後台去，從他們的位置可以看見開放式廚房後面的廚師開始做他們的餐點，嘴裡還哼著店裡放著的那首老歌。

大野喝了一口水，抬起頭環視了一圈店內。

「好久沒有來了呢。」他說。「真懷念。」

「老師平常不會來這裡吃飯嗎？」

「嗯……很少呢。」大野用手指輕輕點著水杯，讓指尖染上一片杯壁上的水氣。「相葉くん最近怎麼樣，身體和工作都還好嗎？」

「身體……也就是那樣吧。」因為沒有定時定量施打抑制劑的關係，相葉的熱潮期相較學生時代變得極為不規律，免疫力似乎也因此下降，變得比以前還常生病，即使只是小感冒也常常需要看醫生。雖不能說是多好的狀況，但也沒辦法再更糟了。「工作的話，還算順利吧。」

「這樣啊……那就好。如果你遇到什麼困難的話，隨時都可以來找我幫忙。」

「謝謝你，老師。」

──如果你遇到什麼困難的話，隨時都可以來找我幫忙。

大野第一次和相葉說這句話，是在他高中畢業的那一天。

畢業典禮結束之後，相葉拉著櫻井，兩個人三步併作兩步地上了三樓，來到美術教室前。相葉直接拉開美術教室那扇厚重的門跑進教室，甚至連要敲門都忘記了。被他拉著的櫻井跟不上他的速度，差一點就要跌倒，好險最後還是穩住了身子。

大野少見地沒有在畫畫，而是站在窗前擺弄著放在花瓶裡的花，聽到門被打開的聲音才回過頭來，在見到是相葉和櫻井的時候上揚了嘴角。

「老師，」相葉開心地走到他面前，舉起手中的畢業證書。「我們畢業了喔！」

「恭喜你們。」大野笑著拍了拍相葉毛茸茸的頭。「你們兩個都會去隔壁縣市上大學對吧？」

「嗯！」雖然他和櫻井沒有考上同一間學校，但是他們之後各自要去的學校卻很幸運地位在同一座城市，即使分隔兩地，彼此還是能互相有個照應。「不過……之後就沒辦法常常看到老師了。」

相葉眼裡的亮光突然黯淡了下來，就好像得不到主人獎勵的大狗狗一樣。大野在那個瞬間忍不住起了這樣的想法。

對於這個年紀的孩子來說，分離往往都是一件很嚴重的事情。

「之後還是可以保持聯絡的啊。」相葉知道他的聯絡方式，只要他想，他隨時都可以聯絡大野。「如果你遇到什麼困難的話，隨時都可以來找我幫忙。」

「幫忙？」

「嗯。老師永遠都會站在你那一邊。」

相葉當時還沒有意會過來，大野的「幫忙」原來說的是那麼一回事。

上大學，找到一份普通的工作，好好過自己的日子……相葉原本以為他的人生大概就是這樣了，不起波瀾，也無須經歷頂點或谷底，只要能安安穩穩的就很好。但他終究太過於天真，又或者該說他太過樂觀，而忘了在Omega專用教室的牆壁上貼著這麼一句話──

Alpha該堅毅，Beta要中庸，Omega須包容。

Omega就像廣大的海，容納世上萬物，也孕育生命，他和櫻井的導師常常把這句話掛在嘴邊。他被賦予的社會責任是要守著一個Alpha，生下孩子，守好一個家，成為像蔚藍深海一樣懂得包容的存在。社會從來沒有期望過他能有其他不同的發展，或者應該說，他們壓根就不想讓Omega能有其他不同的發展。

沒有翅膀，就不要妄想能飛。

大學四年算是安穩地過完了，相葉的成績也還不算差，卻始終沒有辦法在四年內拿到任何一家公司的內定，遑論畢業之後想要得到一份正常的工作更是難如登天。

因為你是Omega，所以我們沒辦法錄取你。好一點的公司還會在面試結束後語重心長地和他這麼說，不過大部分的公司連書審都不會讓他通過，從他在性別那一個欄位填上Omega的那一刻起就被宣判了死刑。

以櫻井要回家鄉結婚為契機，不願放棄的相葉才老實地整理了自己其實不怎麼多的行李，退租住了四年多的公寓，和櫻井一起坐上一班午夜發車的長途巴士，陪對方一起回家。

櫻井當然不想結婚，當然不想成為某個Alpha的附屬品，甚至那個Alpha就是他們高中時代的數學老師。他知道，這些他當然都知道，櫻井被逼著面對命運，他也終於能有選擇放棄的藉口。

他們都累了。

卻仍舊在掙扎。

為何要將他們比喻成海，又要他們像擱淺的鯨魚一樣掙扎，終究只能窒息在沙灘上？

櫻井和倉木的婚禮辦得低調，只邀了交情好的親戚和一些朋友來參加，卻也已經足夠盛大。大野並沒有受邀，甚至並沒有被告知這件事情，是透過相葉才得知了此事。婚禮結束後，他在會場外見到四年多沒見的相葉，當時的他身穿一身筆挺的西裝，望著會場的門口好似在發呆。

「相葉くん。」大野上前去搭話，這才拉回了相葉的思緒。「你還好嗎？」

「老、老師。」相葉似乎被他給嚇到了，身子微微顫了一下。「你來了啊。」

「不是相葉くん叫我來的嗎？」是相葉說想和他敘敘舊，所以他們才會約在這裡的。「你怎麼了？」

「沒有……只是在想，要不要再去和翔ちゃん說說話……」沉默了幾秒之後，相葉露出苦笑。「還是不要比較好吧？翔ちゃん現在一定累了，而且還有很多事要忙，反正以後也還有機會……」

「……嗯，是啊。」沉默了許久，大野勉勉強強才擠出了這麼一句話。「以後也還會有機會的。」

後來，相葉透過大野的介紹找到了在學校附近的一間工廠的工作。因為不願意結婚而和家裡的人關係鬧僵之後，也是靠著大野的幫忙才找到了現在的租屋處。單身Omega不論是要找到工作，還是要自己一個人在外租房都不容易，大野在這方面幫了相葉許多，他對大野只有滿滿的感謝。

因為他是Omega，所以注定會遇到許多「困難」，而大野早就在他還只是個孩子的時候就知道了那些，卻依舊放手讓他去做想做的事，而且不會吝惜給予協助。

這份恩情，他一輩子都還不完。

「相葉くん之後也能常常來美術社陪陪那兩個孩子嗎？」他們吃完了晚餐，一起走出店外。一陣秋天的冷風襲來，大野因此縮了縮脖子。「有同樣性別的學長在，我想對那兩個孩子應該會有些幫助吧。我畢竟還是Alpha……」

「老師不像是會煩惱這種事的人呢。」大野的確是Alpha沒錯，不過相葉和他相處的時候一直都很自在。原來他也會煩惱這樣的事情啊……「我會常常去的喔，雖然大概也沒什麼幫得上忙的地方就是了。」

「只要相葉くん能來，她們就會很高興了。」

相葉的家在離學校徒步約二十分鐘可以到的地方，大野見天色已經完全暗下來，於是決定陪相葉一起走回家。一路上，他們聊著些過去的往事、相葉大學時代發生的趣事、大野在學校碰到了哪些特別的孩子等等……很快就到了相葉的家。

他們在門口道別，大野踏上歸途，相葉則轉身進了屋子。回到家之後，相葉將手上的東西隨手一丟，略顯匆忙地打開放著抑制劑的抽屜，從裡面拿出一管抑制劑和酒精棉片，捲起袖子，略顯粗暴地撕開酒精棉片的包裝，在手肘處那片滿布疤痕的皮膚上隨意地擦了幾下之後，就將針頭刺了進去。

他才不在乎什麼疤痕，反而應該說這樣正好。身上有疤的Omega對那些Alpha來說，跟有了殘缺大概沒什麼兩樣。他不需要Alpha，身上有幾塊疤痕對他的生活並不會產生影響，他不用，也不想為了那些Alpha時刻去注意這一點小事。

不過……果然還是會被影響呢，被大野老師影響。

體內那股微熱在和大野老師一起吃飯的時候就開始躁動。

為什麼呢……唯獨大野老師，他總是拿他一點辦法都沒有呢，就算打了抑制劑也還是一樣，總會受到他的影響。

相葉幫自己倒了一杯水後，在床邊坐下。待體內的熱終於被抑制劑給壓下之後，他拿起手機，打開和櫻井的聊天介面，打了幾個字後送出。

櫻井躺在自己的床上，聽著浴室裡傳來倉木洗澡的聲音，嘩啦嘩啦的。他在等對方洗完澡之後才能輪到自己把一身的黏膩給洗掉。倉木從學校回到家之後，晚飯也不先吃就把他給拽到了床上，用他那強勢的Alpha費洛蒙強制讓櫻井陷入了熱潮反應。體內倉木留下的東西讓他很不舒服，但他也沒有額外的力氣先把那些弄出來了，乾脆就等倉木從浴室出來之後再一次洗乾淨就好。

伊藤さん幫他們準備的晚餐一定也早就冷掉了吧。

床頭放著的手機忽然震了幾下。櫻井伸長了手，搆來自己的手機，發現是相葉傳了訊息給他。

──翔ちゃん還好嗎？

這話怎麼會是你問我呢？櫻井有點想笑，在訊息欄打上「還好」兩個字，卻遲遲都沒辦法按下送出。他才不好，一點都不好，但他沒辦法向相葉說出這些。那個人就連抑制劑用完了都會因為怕麻煩到他而選擇隱瞞，只有在真的無法繼續忍耐的時候才會求他幫忙……就像那一天那樣。相葉要承受的已經夠多了，他沒有理由再讓他為了自己擔心。

──可以打電話給你嗎？

大概是看他已讀了卻遲遲沒有回訊息的關係吧，相葉又送出了這句話。櫻井刪掉訊息欄裡的「還好」，重新打了一個「好」之後送出。

沒過幾秒，手機就以規律的頻率震動起來。

「喂。」

『翔ちゃん。』相葉的聲音聽起來有些沙啞，不過自己應該也好不到哪裡去吧。『你早上怎麼先走了啊。』

「對不起，我得趕回家幫倉木老師準備早餐，看你還在睡，所以……」

『你不要道歉嘛。我、我不是那個意思……只是，你可以叫我起床的嘛。』

「你睡得很熟嘛，反正我也有鑰匙，就不麻煩你起來鎖門了。」

『唉唷，就說我不是……』

「我知道啦。」櫻井輕笑了幾聲。「你身體有好點嗎？」

『嗯、嗯……謝謝你，翔ちゃん，每次都讓你來救我。』

「所以就跟你說了，下次抑制劑用完了要早點跟我說。」

『我知道啦，我只是、那個，會忘記嘛……你也知道我現在熱潮期很不規律。』

「好啦。」跟相葉爭論這些大概也沒什麼用。浴室裡的水聲停了，倉木似乎已經洗完了澡。「我不能講太久。」

『這樣啊……』

「嗯。那個，你明天中午有空嗎？」

『中午？』相葉愣了愣。『有啊，午休時間我都會在工廠附近吃午餐……』

「那我可以去找你嗎？」

『翔ちゃん要過來？當然可以啊！』

櫻井掛斷電話的那一刻，倉木也正好從浴室裡走了出來。他來到櫻井的房間，見他閉著眼睛躺在床上，便伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，大概是以為他睡著了，想要把他叫起來。

「我洗好啦，換你。不過我餓了，你幫我把晚餐熱過再去洗澡好嗎？抱歉啦。」

「……好。」

剛剛果然還是該先把體內的東西清出來的。

櫻井一邊撐起痠痛的身體一邊這麼想。

待續


	4. 03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．本章有S和他合法丈夫的R18描寫，請自我評估可以接受後再閱讀

隔天，櫻井難得在倉木出門，家政婦伊藤到了之後又睡回去，一直到快要中午才起床。他吞了一顆避孕藥，走出房門後，就看見伊藤正在廚房裡煮午餐。伊藤每天都會在這個時間點把他們兩個人的午餐煮好，中午，她會和櫻井一起坐在餐桌邊吃飯，一邊聊些無關緊要的話題。

「啊，太太醒了？」伊藤見到他，露出了笑容。「我快要弄好了，等一下就可以吃飯了。」

「那個……抱歉，但我等等要出門去找朋友，忘了和妳說不用準備我的……」糟糕，他忘了要事先知會伊藤一聲他要去找相葉的事。「要不然……還是妳帶回去給孩子吃好了？我看妳今天就也先回……」

「太太要去找朋友？」伊藤在他還沒說完之前就先搶了話。「還是我弄成便當，太太帶去和朋友一起吃吧？」

「便當？」

「對呀，正好今天的菜有點做多了，先生交代我要好好幫太太補身體呢。」櫻井總覺得伊藤似乎若有似無地瞄了他的腹部一眼，他把那當成只是自己想得太多。「還是太太已經和朋友約好去吃飯了？」

「是也沒有。」他並沒有想過見到相葉之後要做什麼，兩個人昨天在電話裡也僅僅只是約了要見面而已。「那麼……就麻煩妳了。」

或許這樣也好吧。

如果伊藤真的如倉木所說，要幫他補身體的話，她所做的應該都是對Omega的身體有益、營養豐富的菜。比起自己，相葉會比他更需要這些東西。他不知道相葉平時都怎麼解決三餐，不過他到他家去的時候，偶爾可以見到小小的廚房裡有做過菜的痕跡。他都是自己煮飯嗎？他還沒有吃過相葉做的料理呢。

櫻井抓緊裝著便當的袋子，身體隨著公車搖擺。他看見相葉工作的那棟白色建築物的工廠離自己越來越近，隨後低頭看了眼手錶，時間剛過中午十二點。

他按了下車鈴，在公車靠站停穩之後準備下車。

櫻井在從座位起身的那一刻不禁意地向車窗外瞥了一眼。透過車窗，他看見已經換掉一身工作服的相葉就站在那裡。他站在公車站，對著公車上的櫻井笑著，甚至在看見他一臉的錯愕之後笑得更開心了。

櫻井一下車，相葉就迎了上來。在這樣的距離之下，櫻井可以看見相葉的深黑眼眸裡倒映著自己的影子。

「你、你怎麼跑來了？」

「翔ちゃん說要來找我，我就先來等你了嘛。」相葉笑得瞇起了眼睛。「我下午請假了喔。」

「請假？」

「嗯，可以有時間陪翔ちゃん了。」

「我、我說要來找你不是……」

「好嘛好嘛。」相葉有些強硬地打斷了櫻井的話。「是我想要翔ちゃん陪我啦，好不好？那我們現在要去哪裡，要去吃飯嗎？」

「嗯、嗯……」相葉總是這樣，那樣表裡如一的直率總是能輕易道破某些櫻井無法出口的事。「我帶了便當來。」

「便當？是翔ちゃん自己做的？」

「不是，是我家的家政婦做的。」櫻井沒有看漏相葉眼裡一閃而過的錯愕。「我們找個地方吃吧。」

他們走了一段路，來到學校附近的一座公園，在公園裡的長椅上並肩而坐。這個時間點的公園沒有什麼人，四周很安靜，只聽得見枝頭上的幾隻小鳥在啁啾叫著。櫻井打開了便當的那一瞬間，相葉驚呼出聲，還來不及等櫻井拿出餐具，就先用手抓了一塊玉子燒送進嘴裡。

「喂，」櫻井罵他。「等我拿好餐具再吃啦。」

「對不起嘛。」相葉笑嘻嘻的。「因為看起來很好吃嘛，我忍不住。翔ちゃん家的家政婦好厲害喔。」

相葉很會吃，理當是兩人份的便當，相葉一個人就吃了大概三分之二的量。櫻井早上吃過早餐之後就沒有做什麼事情，所以還不太餓，也就順勢讓相葉吃掉自己吃不完的那些。相葉一整個早上都在工廠工作，也難怪會這麼餓了吧……櫻井一邊看著相葉嚼著白飯的側臉，一邊這麼想著。

有的時候他會搞不清楚，自己和相葉兩個人若要比較，誰會是比較幸運的那個呢？

「你平常中午……都吃些什麼啊？」

「我？」相葉回答的聲音因為嘴裡還有食物的關係而有些含糊。「我都隨便買便利商店的飯糰呀，或是三明治之類的來吃，比較餓的時候就買便當。」

「是喔。」那樣吃得飽嗎？櫻井發現自己沒有將這句話問出口的勇氣。「你要……注意身體喔。」

「我知道啦，我會的。翔ちゃん怎麼跟大野老師說一樣的話啊。」從相葉口中聽見大野的名字並不會讓櫻井感到意外，從學生時代開始，這就是一個常常被相葉掛在嘴邊的名字。「話說……翔ちゃん的熱潮期也到了嗎？」

「……嗯？」其實應該會再晚一點的，但在昨天，等不及的倉木直接強勢地讓他提早進入了熱潮期。「算吧，這次比較早。」

「翔ちゃん身上倉木老師的味道變重了。」

「……是啊。」

「翔ちゃん第一次被Alpha進入的時候，很痛嗎？」

「嗯……很痛啊。」櫻井不知道相葉為什麼要突然提出這樣的問題，還刻意強調了「Alpha」這個單字，也不知道他是不是想起了什麼回憶。「痛到我以為自己就要死了。」

和倉木正式成為夫妻之後，即使櫻井百般不願意，也總要迎來在他們的婚姻關係中不可或缺的那必經的過程。

他們必須建立標記。

倉木是個性急的人。在婚禮結束的當晚，櫻井剛踏入他們之後要一起生活的房子，還來不及坐下來喘口氣，就被倉木給壓到了床上。身上的衣服一件一件被褪去，倉木放出的Alpha氣息壓制著他，使他彷彿失了全身的力氣一般，無力反抗。

倉木把他翻過去，從背後進入了他，痛楚也瞬間襲了上來，像是要把他撕裂。這麼說或許不太對吧，身為Omega的他不可能被撕裂，他的身體構造確確實實地將一位Alpha的入侵承受了下來，並且正在因為一個Alpha而改變。

很痛，非常痛，即使痛到意識都有些變得模糊，櫻井心中依舊清清楚楚地知道自己不會因為這樣就壞掉。為什麼呢？倉木貼著他的背，因為舒服而吐出的細小呻吟傳近他的耳裡。好噁心、好噁心，櫻井忍住想吐的衝動，取而代之的，是眼淚不受控地從眼角流下，沾濕了枕頭。

倉木的Alpha器官開始成結，卡在櫻井的生殖腔口不讓他逃走。櫻井的意識開始恍惚，不知道為什麼，他一邊哭一邊想起了貼在Omega專用教室牆上的那一句標語──Alpha該堅毅，Beta要中庸，Omega須包容。

他應該要包容。

世人在檢討一個Omega是否盡到包容的義務時，並不會去考慮他的心情、他的感受、他包容的對象是誰。

被自己的丈夫壓在床上標記的他，除了用自己Omega的身體將這一切承受下來之外，沒有其他的選擇。

他不希望相葉像他一樣經歷這些，那實在太痛苦了。

不過，如果是相葉的話，應該就不需要和他一樣經歷那些吧。

如果是這樣就好了。

「是喔……」相葉的話將他拉回了現實。「那我一定沒辦法的，我一定會死掉的。」

「不會的啦。」櫻井笑了出來，他也不知道自己為什麼會因為相葉的這一番話笑出來。「我們的身體沒有那麼脆弱。」

「我很怕痛呀……」

「嗯，我知道。」櫻井的下一句話說得很小聲。「如果是他，一定不會讓你痛的。」

「嗯？翔ちゃん剛剛說什麼？」

「沒事啦，你趕快吃。」

吃完便當之後，相葉說想要去添購一些家裡用完的東西，櫻井也沒有特別想去的地方，便兩個人一起去了附近的超市。他們推著推車，悠閒地走在超市的貨架之間，櫻井陪著相葉選購生活用品，一邊聽他說些一個人住會發生的事情。

講著講著，不知道為什麼就講到了學校的事情。相葉和櫻井分享了美術社的事，把他在那裡遇見的兩個學妹的事情統統告訴了櫻井。

「翔ちゃん下次也來看看嘛。」相葉笑著邀請櫻井。「翔ちゃん在學校裡的時候那麼優秀，萌花ちゃん和沙紀ちゃん見到翔ちゃん一定也會很高興的，還有大野老師也是，你們很久沒見了吧？」

「嗯……的確是，有空的話我會去的。」

「一定喔！」

「嗯。」

這話是騙相葉的。

如果可以的話，他不想見到相葉口中的那兩個學妹。並不是不想見到她們，只是覺得……就算她們見到自己，大概也不會有什麼好事發生吧。他能和她們說些什麼呢？除了要她們不要步上自己的後塵之外，他想不到別的話可以說。

他一點都不想成為榜樣。

買完東西之後，他們打算直接回相葉家。相葉家裡有一些幾天前租來的DVD還沒有看，再不看就要到期了，正好可以趁著這個機會和櫻井一起看完。他們一人提著一個塑膠袋，並肩走在要回家的路上，櫻井卻突然從背後被一把熟悉的聲音給叫住。

櫻井回過頭，見到倉木正踩著不疾不徐的步伐往他們的方向靠近的時候，身體不受控地震了一下。

「翔？」倉木在他們面前停下腳步。「還有相葉くん也在呀，真是好久不見呢。」

「好久不見，倉木老師。」相葉努力讓聲線保持平穩，不管是他還是櫻井，大概都沒有想過會在這裡遇見倉木。這個時間，他不是應該要待在學校裡嗎？

「你們怎麼會在這裡？」倉木挑起了一邊的眉毛。「我應該有交代過伊藤要讓你好好休息才對。」

「是、是我自己要出門的。」櫻井馬上接了話。「是我自己想來找相葉くん，所以才會跑來工廠。」

「我也不是說你不能出門，只是希望你好好休息而已，我實在不想再浪費時間了。」倉木接著望向相葉。「相葉くん下次有空的時候，來我們家玩吧。」

「……咦？」相葉有些驚慌地發出了疑惑的單音。「我、我嗎？」

「對啊，畢竟你跟翔感情很好不是嗎？以前我也沒有什麼機會可以好好跟你聊聊，就找個週末來家裡坐坐吧。怎麼，不願意？」

「不，怎麼會呢。」相葉微微上揚嘴角，努力擠出笑容。「請務必讓我去府上叨擾。」

櫻井不知道倉木把相葉叫來家裡到底要幹什麼，他一點都不想答應倉木的這個提議，他想相葉應該也是。

然而他們都沒有辦法能夠拒絕。

待續


	5. 04.

「這樣就沒問題了嗎？」

「是的，這樣就沒問題了。」

「好的，謝謝你們。」

大野站在相葉家門口，送走了一群來修水龍頭的水電工人。相葉家廚房流理台的水龍頭不知道為什麼突然壞掉了，剛好房東這陣子又不在，相葉只好臨時打電話請水電工人來修。他是在打完電話之後才後知後覺地想起自己其實不應該這麼做，他不應該在只有自己一個人在家的時候讓大多都是Alpha的水電工人進到家裡，這是很危險的事情。

當然並不是所有的水電工人都會做出不好的事情，他相信大部分的水電工人都是很安分守己的，只想要做好自己的工作。但是，單身的Omega在家裡遭遇這一類人非禮的新聞他也並沒有少聽。

他的朋友不多，更遑論Alpha或者Beta的朋友了。現在又是平日，事情發生得這麼突然，臨時要找到人來家裡陪他的確是有些困難……相葉咬了咬牙，正打算放棄，打算再打一通電話過去請他們先不用過來的時候就接到了大野的電話。

「大、大野老師？」

『相葉くん？』大野的聲音從手機的另一頭傳來。『怎麼啦？你的聲音怪怪的。』

「咦？」有這麼明顯嗎？他沒有想過自己竟然會被大野如此輕易地看穿。「沒、沒什麼事啦……」

『發生什麼事了？』

最後當然只能一五一十地將來龍去脈全盤托出，而大野聽完之後，說自己剛好沒課，就從學校趕了過來，也不知道他最一開始到底是基於什麼原因才會打電話給相葉。

總而言之，相葉家廚房流理台的水龍頭修好了。相葉開始抓緊時間清洗早上用過的碗盤和筷子，而無事可做的大野湊了過來，原本打算要幫忙，卻被相葉用要洗的東西並不多，他很快就能洗完為理由給拒絕了。

「相葉くん今天沒去上班？」雖然他的幫忙被拒絕了，大野依舊站在相葉的身邊，看他抓著黃色的海綿努力地把盤子擦出聲音，修長纖細的手指上沾滿了白色的泡沫。

「啊，我請了假，等等要去婚姻商談所，是很久以前就先請好的假。」

「這樣啊。」

「已經沒有其他事了，老師可以不用顧慮我，先回學校沒關係。不好意思，還讓老師特地從學校跑來。」

「沒關係啦，」大野懶洋洋地打了個呵欠。「我等等陪你出門吧，反正我也沒課。」

「咦？那怎麼行，都已經麻煩老師……」

「我也是擔心你嘛。」大野笑得柔和。「老師關心學生也是應該的。」

是應該的……嗎？

不管是以前還是現在，大野一直都對他很好，他受了很多大野的幫助是不爭的事實。若這在大野的心中純粹只是作為一個老師對學生的「關心」，那麼……大野這個人，實在是溫柔得過頭了，相葉想。

不知道為什麼，他突然想起了倉木和櫻井。

倉木以前常常罵他，因為他成績不好，考試總是在及格邊緣徘徊。但是他從來沒有罵過櫻井，因為他很聰明，成績好，每一次發考卷，倉木都會當著全班同學的面表揚櫻井一番，還要其他同學多多向他學習。

有的時候，或者該說常常，倉木會要櫻井幫他收齊全班的數學作業之後在午休時間送到辦公室去。一開始，他們都會兩個人一起做這件事，在午休時間一人拿著一半的數學作業到辦公室去。之後，因為相葉開始害怕倉木，櫻井也就不再勉強他幫忙自己，自己一個人默默地在午休時間搬著一大疊數學作業走出教室，回來的時候，手裡總會拿著倉木送給他的零食或是小文具。

那些零食後來都進了相葉的肚子，因為櫻井說他不想吃；那些文具，像是鉛筆或者原子筆一類的東西，櫻井都拿去送給弟弟妹妹了，因為他說他不需要。

倉木的那些舉動，是他作為一個老師對學生的「關心」嗎？

他對櫻井好嗎？

相葉沒有問過櫻井這個問題，櫻井也沒有和他主動提起過。他很少和相葉提起跟倉木有關的事情，久而久之，相葉也就不太敢主動問他。他清楚櫻井的個性，所以也並不打算隨便碰觸他不想向外人揭示的那一塊。

「相葉くん？」大野關掉了水龍頭，手上冰涼的感覺消失，相葉這才回過神來，發現自己手上拿著的最後一個盤子已經被放在水下沖了好久，自己卻不知道是從什麼時候開始發起了呆。「你沒事吧？」

「嗯、嗯……」相葉甩了甩頭，把盤子放到碗架上去。「老師先去外面等我一下好嗎？我準備一下就可以出門了。」

大野聞言點了點頭，走到外面去等他。相葉換好衣服，拿好東西之後便打算出門。在出門之前，他看著收著抑制劑的抽屜，猶豫了一下要不要再多打一劑。他的熱潮期已經差不多結束了，但他怕自己和大野待在一起，有可能會因為他又被挑起體內的那一股熱。

牙一咬，相葉拿起酒精棉片和針劑，快速地幫自己打了一針之後，才推開門去找大野。

二十五歲以上，且未婚的Omega每個月都必須要到政府設立的婚姻商談所報到一次，在那裡接受輔導，輔導員也會安排一些同樣未婚的Alpha和他們見面。相葉住的這一區的婚姻商談所就在學校附近，大野陪相葉一起走到婚姻商談所的門口，在四周投來的目光環伺之下和相葉道了別，準備獨自踏上往學校的路。

「啊！老師，等一下。」這麼說起來，他都忘記了。「早上，你打電話給我原本是要……」

「啊，對喔。」大野也是一副「差點忘了」的表情。「我是想要問你……今天能不能來美術社一趟？」

「美術社？可以呀，發生什麼事了嗎？」

「安藤さん最近得待在專用教室隔離，這陣子都只有清水さん會來美術教室……我總覺得她好像有點寂寞，想說，如果你能來陪陪她，應該會比較好。」

「這樣啊。」他以前總是和櫻井一起待在專用教室，的確……如果沒有櫻井陪他，他一定會很寂寞吧。「嗯！我會去喔，等這邊結束了就過去。」

「謝謝。」大野微笑。「清水さん見到相葉くん一定也會很開心的。」

大野離開了，相葉則在負責他的輔導員引領下走進了相談室。他們隔著一張桌子面對面坐著，與他年紀相彷的女性Omega輔導員打開相葉的資料，看了幾眼之後就闔上，整個過程甚至花不到她十秒鐘。

她嘆了口氣，抬起眼來看著相葉。

「他是誰呀？」

「嗯？」

「從來沒看過你和其他Alpha走在一起呢。」

「啊。」原來是在指大野啊，相葉恍然大悟。「他是我的高中美術老師……」

「所以你才會叫他老師啊。」輔導員挑起了一邊的眉毛。「有幾個Alpha說想和你見個面，這次也要我回絕嗎？」

「嗯。」相葉點點頭。未婚的Alpha若到婚姻商談所來申請輔導，輔導員便會幫忙匹配適合的Omega，若Alpha看過Omega的資料之後覺得可行，便會由輔導員安排兩個人見面。所幸，這是可以回絕的。「我還沒有要結婚的打算。」

「相葉さん是打算一輩子都不結婚嗎？」

「這個嘛……」一輩子實在太長了，這種事情大概也不是他說了就算吧。「誰知道呢。」

「你現在主要都是用不知道從哪裡買來的抑制劑對吧？那很傷身的……我想你應該也很清楚。你的身上因為那個留了很多疤吧？」

「嗯。」確實如此，他沒有必要否認。「我只能這樣了。」

「吶，你有沒有想過，說不定……」輔導員停頓了幾秒鐘。「結婚，然後被標記這件事情並沒有你想得那麼差呢？」

「這我倒是……」

「如果我們這邊的Alpha你都不喜歡的話，你身邊不就正好有很好的Alpha嗎？」

「嗯？」

「他是你的老師吧？看起來也不像是什麼奇怪的Alpha。」輔導員嘆了一口氣。「這個年紀還不結婚的Alpha……大概不是性格上有什麼缺陷，找不到Omega結，就是有什麼其他不想結的原因吧。」

「妳、妳說老師他……」

「你不喜歡他嗎？」

「當然不是……」

如果說他不喜歡大野，那就是騙人的。

他喜歡大野，他很清楚，即使他常常被人稱為天然，也常常被人指責自己做事少根筋，出一些常人不會犯的差錯，好像常常搞不清楚狀況。他很清楚這份情感的重量，自己確實對大野抱著不同於其他人的感情。

因為大野對他很好，很關心他……當然也不只這些。大野是特別的，他身上有著不同於其他人的特質，而那份特質深深吸引著相葉。他說不清那到底是什麼，也不知道自己為什麼會受到大野吸引，但他很清楚，那樣的特質，他只在大野身上看過。

若要形容的話，大概就像大海的深沉、夜空的靜謐、朝日的包容。

他從學生時代就為他所吸引，而現在依舊如此。

大野不同於其他Alpha，也不同於櫻井。

可是……

「若葉さん……」相葉喚了聲輔導員的名字。「我可以問妳一個問題嗎？」

「什麼問題？」

「為什麼，所謂的『喜歡』一定非要成為形式不可呢？」

待續


	6. 05.

相葉拉開美術教室的門，看見大野站在畫架前，正在畫畫。沙紀則是坐在自己的位子上，桌面上整齊地擺放著講義和作業簿，而女孩的手中握著自動鉛筆，正專心地與那些困難的習題奮鬥，連相葉來了都沒有察覺。

相葉看她那麼專心，就也不敢出聲打擾她。他對大野點了點頭，大野也頷首回以微笑。相葉放好包包，脫了外套後輕手輕腳地繞到沙紀身邊，在她旁邊──平時應該是坐著萌花的位子坐下，有些好奇地望向女孩的作業簿。

沙紀此時才終於察覺了相葉的存在。她轉過頭來，在見到相葉的時候發出一聲驚呼，手上的筆差點都要拿不穩。

「今天不畫畫呀？」

「啊……因為明天要考試。」沙紀很快就平復了心情，把自己的作業簿往相葉那裡推了推。「學長來得正好，你可以教我這一題要怎麼解嗎？」

「咦？數、數學？」沒有想到學妹會突然把題目丟給他解，相葉張皇失措地看向寫在作業簿上的問題，夾帶了英文字母的一大串算式對他來說彷彿就像天文數字一般。「我應該都忘光了……」

「學長也不會嗎？」

「對、對啊，我從以前開始數學就不好。」

「嗯……怎麼辦才好啊……」

「沙紀ちゃん的數學老師也是倉木老師嗎？」

「對，學長以前也是嗎？」

「是呀，也難怪妳會那麼緊張了……」他以前也和沙紀一樣，每每都會在要考數學的前一天緊張個半死，一個人和那些難解的數學習題對峙也只會覺得越來越頭大，好險櫻井總會幫他解開那些難題。「倉木老師真的超可怕的。」

「聽說他和我們學校的學生結婚了……是真的嗎？」

「嗯。」原來這件事有在學校裡傳開啊，他都不知道。「對啊……而且那個人是我很好的朋友喔，他很優秀，以前就常常被倉木老師誇獎。」

「這樣嗎……那麼可怕的老師，很難想像如果要跟他朝日相處的話會是怎樣呢。」

「我也很難想像呢。」這麼說來，櫻井大概是還沒有來過美術社吧？不然沙紀就不會對櫻井的事情一無所知了……嗎？不過，櫻井大概也不會主動說出這種事吧。「如果是他的話，應該就能解開這一題了。」

這麼說起來，以前他和櫻井一起待在專用教室的時候，他也很討厭輪到倉木老師過來留守，幫他們上數學課的時候。如果有其他學生也在的話那倒是還好，只有他和櫻井兩個人的時候，因為彼此之間的差距太懸殊，倉木老師對他總會比平時還要來得更凶。

「你不要那麼緊張嘛……」

「可是下一節是數學課……」

在倉木到來之前，相葉就開始緊張了，一旁的櫻井則是一臉無奈，卻又不知道該如何是好的樣子。相葉的桌上已經亂七八糟地鋪滿了下一節課要用的課本和講義，努力裝出一副認真好學的樣子，儘管他知道這一招並不會讓他少挨一點罵。

一聽見門被拉開的聲音，相葉就立刻坐直了身子，往門口望去的時候，他卻沒有見到那個他不想見到的人影。理當在幫他們的原班級上美術課的大野走了進來，他搬了張椅子在相葉和櫻井並排著的課桌椅前坐下，把兩張紙放在他們兩個面前。

「大野老師？」相葉又驚又喜。「這節課不是……」

「啊……倉木老師臨時把我的課借去考數學了。」

「咦？」

「說因為期末考快要到了，所以……」大野伸出手，輕輕拍了拍放在桌面上的兩張紙。「他還特地交代我要盯著你們好好把考卷寫完。相葉くん，課本和講義收起來吧。」

「什、什麼，是臨時的考試嗎？」相葉在心裡暗叫不妙，同時開始將他擺在桌上的東西統統收進抽屜。「怎麼辦，我一定會考不好，又要被罵了……」

「加油吧……」大野溫和地笑了起來，但是那樣的笑容裡似乎還帶了幾分無奈。「相葉くん只要盡力就好了。」

「新教的東西我還完全沒有複習呀……」相葉一邊抱怨，一邊望向一旁的櫻井，對方已經拿起筆，開始振筆疾書了。「翔ちゃん真好呀，每次都可以考到好成績，不會被罵……」

「嗯……」櫻井沒有轉頭去望相葉，僅只是應了聲。「考不好也沒什麼的……雅紀只要盡力就好了。」

「看到沙紀ちゃん那樣，讓我想到以前的自己呢。」

社團活動時間結束之後，原本還想留在學校念書的沙紀被大野給趕了回家。今天晚上輪到大野留守Omega專用教室，他和相葉兩個人走在往一樓的樓梯上，時間來到了傍晚，一抹橙黃灑進樓梯間，將一小塊冰冷的磁磚地染成暖色。

他們一起到校外去買了晚餐之後才晃回校內。回來的時候，天色也已經完全轉為黑暗，上一個時段負責留守的老師正好從專用教室走了出來，和大野他們撞個正著。相葉認出那是他以前的體育老師，和大野一起對她頷首致意。

他們走進Omega專用教室隔壁的教師留守室，大野要相葉不必拘謹，自己拉椅子找地方坐。相葉是第一次進來這間房間，這裡和Omega專用教室裡的格局大致相同，都有配備在其他教室裡看不到的簡單衛浴設備，還有一張比Omega專用教室裡頭放的稍大一點的床。

以前他們被隔離在專用教室裡的時候，大野就是待在這裡陪他們度過夜晚的嗎……相葉一邊這麼想，一邊打開了剛剛買的便當，一陣飯菜的香味飄了出來。

他這才注意到，留守室的牆壁上貼著和專用教室裡一模一樣的標語。

Alpha該堅毅，Beta要中庸，Omega須包容。

為什麼在留守室也會需要貼著這樣的標語呢？

相葉望向大野，對方坐在他的對面，正呼呼呼地吹著自己買來的熱湯。他拿起湯匙，舀了一口熱湯，嘴唇湊過去打算把那一口湯喝掉，卻依舊被燙到。大野整張臉都因為熱湯而皺了起來，像是一隻怕燙的貓。

相葉笑了，他幫大野扭開冰涼綠茶的瓶蓋，趕緊遞了過去。大野接過之後仰起頭喝了幾口綠茶，皺成一團的臉才漸漸恢復為平時的表情。

「老師原來這麼怕燙呀。」

「嗯……沒想到那湯竟然那麼燙。」

「那是當然的嘛，都在冒煙了。」

他不知道大野原來這麼怕燙。他們以前沒什麼可以一起吃飯的機會，就算有，吃的也大多都是學校幫他們準備的便當，那通常都是冷的，也難怪他會不知道大野原來不怎麼擅長吃燙的東西了。

他想起了今天輔導員和他說的話。

到了這個年紀還沒有結婚的大野，是不是也被這個社會上的「一般人」視為了「異類」？

就跟他一樣。

不是只有Omega才會受到普世價值的束縛。

所以這個教室裡，才會也同樣貼著那句標語嗎？

大野足夠「堅毅」嗎？

「老師，」相葉看著大野又在呼呼呼地吹著他的熱湯，問了出口。「你為什麼一直到現在都……不結婚啊？」

「我？」大野抬起頭來看他。「那相葉くん為什麼不結婚呢？」

「咦？因為……」

──說不定……結婚，然後被標記這件事情並沒有你想得那麼差呢？

如果……只是如果的話。

如果他可以和最喜歡、最喜歡的人結婚的話。

那……這件事情，一定會是一件萬分美好的事情吧。

待續


	7. 06.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．本章有生理上AS的不可描述R18情節，請自行斟酌閱讀

相葉按響了門鈴。

一秒、兩秒、三秒。

他想起了大野曾經和他說過的故事。他說，自己小的時候很討厭上家教，去家教老師家上課的時候，他曾經做過一個決定──如果家教老師十秒之內沒有來開門的話，那他就要逃跑……

四秒、五秒、六秒。

大野到底只是心裡想想呢，還是真的身體力行了呢？如果家教老師出來開門，打開門卻看見門外沒有半個人的話，應該會覺得很困擾吧。要過來上課的孩子如果遲遲沒有到老師家去，不管是家長還是老師都會覺得擔心吧？

七秒、八秒、九秒。

十秒、十秒、十秒、十秒……

「……相葉くん。」

「啊，翔ちゃん。」相葉看見過來幫他開門的櫻井，微揚嘴角。「我來了喔。」

「進來吧。」

今天是相葉到櫻井家拜訪的日子，是他們在街上巧遇了倉木的那一天就定好的日子。

倉木只有今天中午是空著的，所以才會定了今天。他平日到學校去教書，假日也不常待在家裡，時常都是吃完了早餐之後就見不到人。這樣也好，櫻井一直都這麼想。他不會過問他都去了哪裡，倉木也不會主動報備自己的行程，反正假日的時候家政婦不會來，他們都是買外面的東西回來吃，也不會出什麼大問題。

相葉跟著櫻井穿過走廊，來到餐廳。他們家很乾淨，所有東西都被收得井然有序、一塵不染。他記得櫻井說過家政婦會來他們家幫忙做家事，是因為這樣才會這麼乾淨的嗎？他在學生時代常常會去叨擾櫻井家，櫻井的房間總是很亂，他也不讓他媽媽幫他整理，所以相葉在高中三年間，都沒有看過櫻井的房間變得整齊的樣子。

櫻井大學時代住的那間公寓也很亂，櫻井總說那不叫亂，只是東西多。相葉也不懂為什麼他的東西總是可以這麼多，櫻井要和他一起搬回來的時候，他有去幫忙收拾，而他們收了整整一整天都沒有完全收完，光是櫻井四年間使用過的課本、講義和他寫的報告就足足裝了三個紙箱。

最後那些當然統統都拿去回收了，畢竟也不可能帶回來。

這樣乾淨的屋子，和櫻井真不搭啊。

彷彿將他關進了「形式」裡一般。

「相葉くん，午安啊。」相葉看見從房間裡走出來的倉木，立刻微微鞠躬，將自己帶來的伴手禮遞了過去。

「倉木老師，謝謝你今天邀我來，這是一點心意……」

「是蛋糕呀？」

「是、是的。」

「飯後再吃吧，來，先吃飯，邊吃邊聊。」

餐桌上已經放好了三人份的咖哩飯，不知道是誰做的。他們在餐桌邊坐下，開始吃午餐，倉木會時不時地問相葉一些很基本的問題，像是現在的工作如何，又或者什麼時候打算結婚一類的問題。櫻井從頭到尾都不發一語，只是專心地吃著自己的飯。

倉木吃過飯之後就出門了，剩下櫻井和相葉兩個人在家。他們走進櫻井的房間後，櫻井馬上關上了門，即使這個家裡現在並沒有他們兩個以外的人在。相葉在櫻井的床緣坐下，抬起頭來環顧四周。這裡果然也很整齊，所有東西都被好好地收納，看不出一點雜亂的樣子。

「翔ちゃん和倉木老師是分房睡呀？」

「嗯。」櫻井從抽屜裡拿出了白色的藥丸，相葉知道那是他一直都有在吃的避孕藥。「當初我向他提議的時候，原本以為會被拒絕的，結果沒想到他答應得很乾脆。」

「是喔……」

「他大概也不想要我太過涉入他的生活吧。」

櫻井仰頭，將一粒白色藥丸丟進嘴裡，拿起他剛剛幫自己倒的水猛灌了一口，將那粒藥丸給吞進胃裡。相葉默默地看著櫻井的一連串動作，忽然在他仰起的頸側看見了像是瘀青般的痕跡。他當然知道那是什麼，也知道那樣的痕跡是怎麼來的。

現在是秋末，那樣的痕跡絕對不是被蟲咬出來的。

「翔ちゃん不想和倉木老師有小孩嗎？」

「……算吧。」沉默了許久之後，櫻井才開口回答了相葉的問題。「我沒有自信……不知道自己有沒有辦法去愛那個孩子。」

「是喔。」相葉記得櫻井一直都很喜歡小孩，小孩也總喜歡纏著他。櫻井一定會是個好爸爸的，相葉沒來由地就這麼認為。「如果是翔ちゃん的小孩的話，我一定有辦法愛他的。」

「你在說什麼呀？」櫻井笑了，不知道他是真的覺得好笑，抑或只是在苦笑。

「翔ちゃん。」

相葉站起身，向前跨了一步，從櫻井背後將他整個人收進懷裡，緊緊地抱住了他。他將臉埋進櫻井的頸側，鼻尖磨蹭著被烙下了痕跡的那一處，感受到淡淡的葡萄柚香似乎散了出來，將自己的感官神經給包圍。

櫻井開口說話，細小的震動透過相葉和櫻井緊貼著的部位傳來，彷彿能擾亂相葉心跳的頻率。

「雅紀總是喜歡從背後抱我呢。」他看不見櫻井的表情，不知道現在的他是不是在笑著。「每次都是從背後，不是從正面。」

「……咦？」

「就好像在躲什麼一樣。」

「對不起……」

「不，我沒資格說你呢。」櫻井拍拍相葉的手，在他鬆開自己之後，轉過身與他面對面。「我也總是在躲，好像不躲躲藏藏的，就會無法活下去一樣。」

如果不躲藏，就會無法活下去……嗎？

現在的他，依舊在躲藏嗎？

在這間只有他們兩個人在的屋子裡，忽然湊上前去，將自己的嘴唇貼上櫻井的，吻上彷彿連要說出這些話都竭盡了全力的對方的自己，是在躲藏嗎？

他不知道。

他只知道……如果他剛剛不吻櫻井的話，對方好像就要消失了。就像童話故事裡的人魚公主那樣，因為無法得知自己最喜歡的人對自己的情感，所以最後化為了大海裡的泡沫，消失殆盡。

他不要櫻井變成泡沫。

櫻井躺在床上，自己脫掉了自己的上衣，隨後又踢掉了褲子和底褲，將自己光裸的身體展示在相葉眼前。他靜靜地躺著，讓相葉的目光掃過自己全身，那雙眼睛裡隱含的情感太過複雜，就宛如深海，因為太過深沉，反而讓人看不透裡頭到底都有哪些祕密正悄聲地被傳遞著。

海潮若太過平靜，反而不會起泡沫。

相葉的手貼上了櫻井的身體。從側頸，一路向下到胸口最靠近心臟的位置，又來到小腹，接著繼續向下來到腿根。相葉的手指輕輕碰了碰櫻井身前疲軟的男性器官，聽見被他壓在身下的櫻井深深地吸進了一口氣，又緩緩地吐出。

相葉小心翼翼地用五指包覆住櫻井的莖體，輕柔地開始上下套弄。更多更多的葡萄柚香散了出來，連帶著自己都有些忍不住，體內的熱開始升溫，彷彿想要將他灼燒。

好險櫻井剛剛有先把門給關起來了。

他的熱潮期早就過了，他想櫻井應該也是。櫻井並沒有進入熱潮，他當然也沒有，可是他依舊感覺到手中的部位逐漸因為自己的碰觸而變得硬挺，甚至從前端的小孔泌出了些白濁的液體。熟悉的感覺同時襲向相葉，身後的那處入口正在發燙，他無助地望向櫻井，他應該要怎麼辦才好？

手指接著緩緩探向櫻井的身後，一陣濕熱纏上指尖。相葉試探性地將自己的一個指節推進了通道，一陣溫暖隨即包覆上來，像是留戀他的指頭一般牢牢地咬緊了他。

櫻井是Omega，而他也是。Omega的身體是用來接受的。是用來接受Alpha，又或者Beta的男性器官，讓他們進入生殖腔，在那裡留下自己的精子，孕育一個全新的生命，提供溫床給那小小的胚胎逐漸發育為嬰兒。

他們現在又是在做什麼呢？

「進、進來……」櫻井扭了扭身子，強制讓相葉的手指退了出去。他坐起身，右手伸向相葉的牛仔褲褲頭，把鈕釦給解開。「用你的……進來。」

「可是……」

「我想要你。」櫻井看著相葉的眼睛說。「我想要你……只要你。」

這樣的感覺有點奇怪。

他身前的男性器官緊緊地被櫻井給吸附住，電流般的快感隨著抽出與深入的動作一陣一陣地竄上腦後，身後的那一處入口卻因為空虛而流出了熱液，隨著相葉進出的動作沿著他的大腿流下，弄濕了床單，接著又與櫻井身後被他給弄出來的濁液混在一起。

櫻井緊緊地抱住了相葉的肩膀，隨著他擺腰的頻率配合地跟著一起動作。他紊亂的氣息噴在相葉的耳畔，接著就聽見了相葉吸鼻子的聲音。肩膀上傳來濕濕熱熱的感覺，櫻井努力地想扭過臉去看清相葉的表情，相葉卻像是鐵了心不想讓他看見一樣，怎麼樣也不肯抬起頭來。

「為什麼要哭呢……」櫻井問他。相葉又哭了，他每一次哭，都沒有躲過櫻井的眼睛。「雅紀，你為什麼要哭呢？」

「我不知道……」

「你不開心嗎？」相葉不再動了，只是維持著和櫻井相連的姿勢，把頭埋進櫻井的頸窩，安靜地流著眼淚。「這下子，你不就成功報復了嗎？」

「才沒有呢。」相葉搖了搖頭，毛茸茸的頭髮搔著櫻井的脖子，有些癢。看來，那一晚的事情，他們都還沒有忘記，大概也永遠都不會忘記。「明明是翔ちゃん報復了……」

「我只是把該還你的還給你了而已。」

「那不就是報復嗎？」

「才不是呢。」

他很害怕，所以他才會哭。當然，他不會把這件事情告訴櫻井。

櫻井要消失了，像人魚公主一樣化成泡沫，墜入深海，墜入伸手不見五指的黑暗。那裡什麼都沒有，只有一個又一個彷彿要壓得人喘不過氣的祕密正在無聲地尖叫著。

他沒辦法拯救他，但他可以陪他。如果是兩個人一起化成泡沫，墜入深海的話，就算必須在內心藏著一輩子都無法為人知曉的祕密，一定也一點都不可怕的，對嗎？

櫻井是注定要化為泡沫的人魚公主，而他也是。

王子從來都不曾存在。

待續


	8. 07.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．本章有生理上SA的不可描述R18情節，請自行斟酌閱讀

相葉鑽進他的被窩裡的時候，櫻井嚇了一跳。

不是因為對方突如其來的靠近，他早就習慣相葉每天晚上都要跟他擠一張床的舉動了。但是，貼在背後的溫度燙得異常，還能聽見相葉略顯粗重的喘息聲輕輕打在耳畔。櫻井轉過身去，將自己的手心往相葉的額頭貼去。

「你怎麼了？」他問他，相葉今天一整天看起來都好好的，櫻井也不知道他為什麼會突然這樣。「發燒了？」

「不是……翔ちゃん沒有聞到嗎？」

「聞到什麼？」

「大野老師的味道啊……」

「沒有啊。」今天的確是大野值班沒錯，他現在應該就待在隔壁的教師留守室裡。「難道你……」

「翔ちゃん，不要跟老師說……」

一股淡淡的檸檬香唐突地開始在空氣中飄散，櫻井瞬間明白了眼下相葉的狀況。都什麼時候了，相葉怎麼還在考慮那種事情？相葉晚上才剛打過抑制劑，理當不該受到Alpha影響，出現熱潮反應才對……到底為什麼會這樣？櫻井聞不到相葉所說的大野的味道，只能聞見來自相葉的，似乎越來越濃烈的檸檬香。

他該怎麼辦？要送相葉去醫院嗎？若是那樣的話，勢必得通知隔壁的大野老師，可是……

「翔ちゃん……我不想給老師造成困擾，拜託你……不要告訴他。」

「那你要怎麼辦？」

「我不知道，我……」相葉湊了過來，把臉埋進櫻井的頸窩蹭了蹭。「忍耐一下就會好了吧？」

「可是……」

這樣下去，相葉的味道會飄出去的，到時候別說是大野了，恐怕在這附近的Alpha都會聞到味道，進而被影響吧。相葉的狀況也不像是忍一忍就會好，如果放著不管的話……櫻井不敢繼續想下去了，不管怎麼樣，他不要相葉離開他，他……還不想要相葉離開他。

櫻井從床上坐起身，掀開蓋著他和相葉的被子，一個翻身占據了相葉上方的位置。

好險現在是初夏，還不怎麼會冷。

「翔ちゃん？」

「雅紀……」櫻井嚥了嚥口水，把手搭在相葉的睡褲褲頭。「我幫你，好嗎？」

「咦？」相葉眨了眨眼，過了幾秒之後才理解了櫻井的意思。「嗯、嗯……」

雖說是幫，但櫻井其實不清楚自己到底有沒有辦法能幫相葉。他不是Alpha，甚至不是Beta，有些事情是就算他想幫也幫不了的。他只能咬牙去嘗試，去試一個可能性，尋一個不用被關進牢籠的機會。

櫻井拉下相葉的褲子，找來了一條毛巾墊在對方的後腰。他們不能把床弄髒，等等也得把被相葉弄濕的褲子給洗乾淨才行，要不然會被發現的。櫻井小心翼翼地將自己的手指抵上相葉身後的入口輕輕按壓，在探入一個指節的時候聽見相葉漏出的輕喘。

「會、會痛嗎？」

「不會……只是有點奇怪……」相葉的手伸向自己前方的挺立，用五指握住之後套弄了幾下。「嗚、嗚嗯……」

「摸那裡會好一點嗎？」

「沒關係……」相葉的意思大概是指櫻井不需要幫他做那種事吧。「翔ちゃん要進來嗎？」

「咦？」

「用、用翔ちゃん的……」

也對……如果要幫相葉的話，應該也只有這種方法了吧。

櫻井抽出放在相葉體內的手指，拉下自己的睡褲，用手讓自己身前的男性器官完全挺立之後，抵上相葉濕漉漉的入口。他望向相葉的臉，潮紅攀上對方的雙頰，他閉著眼睛，沒有看著櫻井，微張的唇上反射著窗邊照進來的一點月光，閃爍著點點水光。

不知道為什麼，櫻井突然覺得有點鼻酸。

他不想要看到相葉這樣，一點都不想。他也討厭自己，不知道自己身上的葡萄柚氣味為什麼會在這種時候飄散出來。也許相葉是發現了這一點吧，他睜開眼睛，投以櫻井一個迷濛的眼神。

「我很喜歡翔ちゃん的味道喔。」相葉說。「很清爽……聞起來很舒服……我一直都很喜歡喔，翔ちゃん好好聞。」

「你在說什麼啦。」櫻井吸了吸鼻子，他也一直都很喜歡相葉的味道，但他沒有和相葉說過這件事。「我一點都不喜歡我自己的味道。」

「可是我喜歡啊。」相葉笑了，櫻井不懂在這樣的狀況下，對方怎麼還笑得出來。「我喜歡就好了嘛。」

「……你好奇怪。」

兩個小孩在那個晚上擁抱了彼此，用他們自己的方式，顯得青澀又不純熟。相葉的體內很燙，緊窄的通道牢牢貼合櫻井的形狀，他們都太過緊張，忘了要好好感受彼此，櫻井甚至感覺到了些許的痛，他不知道相葉是否也是如此。

這是他們兩個經歷的第一場「性事」，如果那能夠被稱作是「性事」的話。他們之間並沒有因為這件事情而發生什麼變化，相葉依舊纏著櫻井要他教他功課，也會在待在Omega專用教室的每一個晚上用同樣的藉口鑽進櫻井的被窩，從背後抱著他睡覺，彼此有默契地沒有再提過當晚的事。

這是他和相葉之間的祕密。

是一輩子都不能向其他人說出口的祕密。

「萌花ちゃん在畫什麼呢？」

相葉下班之後去了美術社，萌花正坐在畫架前畫畫，而沙紀因為進入了熱潮期，得到專用教室去待著，所以不在這裡。大野坐在他的位子上，似乎正在批改學生的作業。相葉坐在萌花旁邊，一邊和她聊天，一邊看著她在畫布上用鉛筆畫下輪廓，畫架上還放著一面小小的鏡子。

「自畫像。」萌花回答，所以才會在畫架上放鏡子啊？「大野老師說，畫自畫像是一種和自己對話的方式。」

「但我從來沒有看過老師的自畫像呢。」

「因為很害羞嘛。」大野抬起頭，插進萌花和相葉的對話。「雖然說了那種話，但我也不懂該怎麼和自己對話呢。」

「和自己對話啊……」相葉低喃。「萌花ちゃん想和自己說什麼呢？」

「嗯……」萌花停下正在畫畫的手，似乎因為相葉的問題而陷入了沉思。「『願妳……自由。』」

自由。

自己在這個年紀的時候，似乎也因為同樣的問題煩惱過呢，相葉想。

然而，這樣的問題到現在似乎依舊沒有被解決。有的時候，他甚至會覺得自己似乎正在慢慢忘記自由該是什麼樣子，只懂得苟延殘喘，在「形式」的縫隙之中苟且偷生，尋找容得下自己最後一絲掙扎的地方。

還剩下多少時間給他掙扎呢？

「對不起啊，安藤さん，今天在Omega專用教室值下午班的加藤老師說他有事得先走，我得早點去專用教室和他換班才行。」大野不知何時走近了他們身邊，將一隻手搭上相葉的肩後這麼說。「社團活動得提早結束了。相葉くん等我一下好嗎？我等等送你回家。」

「啊……好的。」

「那我可以自己留在這裡再畫一下畫嗎？」

「可以呀。」大野把口袋裡的鑰匙拿出來，遞給萌花。「等一下走的時候記得鎖門，不要待太晚喔，社團活動時間結束了就要回家。」

「嗯！我知道啦。」

相葉和大野一起去了專用教室，教室裡現在剛好只有沙紀一個人在。她似乎是接著萌花，在她的熱潮期結束之後馬上就得換她要待在專用教室隔離，所以兩個女孩應該有好一陣子沒有見面了。

相葉開始和沙紀聊天，大野則到一旁去處理他的工作。

大野得待到社團活動時間結束，全校師生都離校，警衛關好大門之後才能短暫離校，送相葉回家。其實也並不是非得大野送他回家不可，現在還沒有天黑，他家離學校也不算非常遠，就算一個人走回家理當也不會發生什麼危險，只是……

相葉沒有漏看剛剛在美術教室裡，當大野把手搭上他的肩時，對他露出的淺笑，還有帶著擔心望過來的視線。

他的老師肯定是察覺了什麼吧。

「清水さん，該打抑制劑了喔。」

「好。」

「啊，不如讓我來幫忙吧，可以嗎？」

大野從收著抑制劑的抽屜裡拿出酒精棉片和一管針劑，在聽到相葉說要幫忙，沙紀也點了點頭之後把那些東西遞給了相葉。相葉接過那些東西，拉了椅子在沙紀面前坐下，女孩主動伸出了手，並把制服的袖子向上拉，露出白皙且纖細的手臂。

相葉用酒精棉片幫女孩消毒後，小心翼翼地將針頭刺進皮膚，將抑制劑推進女孩的體內。他平常幫自己打的時候不會像現在這樣謹慎，只求快和步驟正確就好，但是對待女孩可不能這樣，要是在這麼漂亮的手臂上留下疤痕就太可惜了。

不過……總有一天，不管是萌花還是沙紀，都得面臨和相葉一樣的問題。

又或者是和櫻井一樣的問題。

他實在沒有辦法將這麼殘酷的真相告訴這兩個女孩。

大野一直以來……都抱著這樣的心情嗎？在學生時代，相葉從來沒有從大野口中聽過類似的事情。

但大野一直都是知道的。

「老師那個時候是不想把這種事情告訴我嗎？」相葉和大野並肩走在回家的路上，天色漸漸暗下，在他們停在路口等紅燈轉綠的時候亮起了路燈。「抑制劑會越配越少，還必須每個月去商談所報到之類的事情。」

「算是吧。」大野答得很乾脆，他並沒有要瞞著相葉的意思。「該怎麼說呢……實在是說不出口啊，這種事情。」

「嗯，不過我可以理解呢。我也沒辦法對沙紀ちゃん和萌花ちゃん說出這種事情。」相葉苦笑。「有些事情，或許不要知道會比較好吧。」

「……嗯，也許吧。」綠燈亮起，他們重新邁開步伐。「那麼相葉くん呢，今天似乎沒什麼精神？」

「啊……」大野果然發現了啊。「對不起喔，老師，明明是你幫我介紹的工作，說不定沒辦法再繼續做下去了。」

「發生什麼事了？」

今天中午，相葉被他的主管給叫到辦公室去了。

他不記得自己最近有犯什麼錯，對於主管要對他說的話絲毫沒有半點頭緒，也完全沒有想過自己會從主管口中得知這種不講理的現實。他還記得主管和他說出那些話時的表情，他眉頭緊皺，看似有些無奈，卻又顯得無能為力，只能讓說出口的話語盡量婉轉。

他說，如果相葉遲遲不願結婚，工廠要繼續僱用相葉會有困難。有來自社會的困難，也有來自政府的困難。

相葉開始到婚姻商談所接受輔導至今已經三年多，他卻從來沒有和任何一位Alpha見過面，想要見他的Alpha統統都被回絕了。

相葉不想結婚的意圖太過明顯。

他把這些統統都告訴大野，講完的時候，他們也剛好到了相葉家。

「這樣啊。」大野聽完之後沒有什麼太大的反應，只是淡淡地回了這樣的一句話。「那相葉くん想怎麼做呢？」

「……我不知道。」他們站在相葉住的公寓前說話，天氣漸漸變冷，一陣冷風吹來，相葉不禁縮了縮脖子。「我……真的不知道。」

「沒關係，你先進去休息吧。」一直站在外面說話也不好，他可不能讓相葉因為自己而感冒。「我也會想想辦法的，如果還有發生什麼事記得要跟我說，好嗎？」

「嗯。對不起，每次都麻煩老師。」

「怎麼會呢。」

相葉和大野道了別，爬上樓梯走向自己的租屋處。站在三樓的走廊上時，他能遠遠地看見大野離去的背影。直到那小小的身影消失在視線之中，相葉才拿出鑰匙，開門進屋。

進了屋後他反手關上門，而口袋裡的手機正好在這個時候傳來一陣一陣的震動。是櫻井打來的，相葉接起電話，同時往屋裡走去，把包包隨手扔在床邊。

「翔ちゃん？」距離相葉到櫻井家去作客的那一天已經又過了三、四天，他們這幾天都沒有聯絡彼此，相葉不知道在那之後，櫻井和倉木之間有沒有發生什麼事情。「怎麼了？」

『相葉くん……你明天有空嗎？』

「明天？晚上的話，我還沒有其他的安排。」

『那……我明天去等你下班好嗎？』

「發生什麼事了嗎？」

『也沒什麼……明天見了面再說吧。』

「這樣啊……好，我知道了。」

『那就明天晚上，我去等你。』

「嗯。」

櫻井發生了什麼嗎？

相葉不知道。但不管櫻井遇到了什麼樣的事，他知道自己都會支持他，無條件地支持他。

待續


	9. 08.

有的時候，相葉會覺得自己好像從沒搞懂過櫻井。

和他相處了那麼久，對方的性格、脾氣和習慣等等，他自然是瞭若指掌。可是，有的時候，當他看著櫻井似乎若有所思的側臉，又或者是他在不經意間和對方望過來的視線對上的時候，他會覺得自己好像讀不出對方藏在眼底的思緒。

櫻井到底在想什麼？

他想要什麼？

又希望自己怎麼做呢？

「……相葉くん？」

「翔ちゃん。」

櫻井不經意地回過頭，和不發一語站在原地的相葉對上了視線。他似乎被他給嚇了一跳，瞪大了雙眼，同樣不發一語地和相葉對視了好一陣子，彷彿一隻突然被搶走了松果而一時反應不過來的松鼠一般。

相葉甩了甩頭，要自己不要亂想，而櫻井並沒有爭對相葉這一連串令人不知所云的行動再多說些什麼。

櫻井邁步，靠近相葉，在和他的距離只剩五十公尺左右的時候停下腳步。

「……我們要去哪裡說？」櫻井是有事情想要和相葉討論，才會來這裡等相葉下班的，相葉並沒有忘記這點。「要去吃晚餐嗎？」

「好啊。」相葉笑著說。「翔ちゃん今天沒有帶便當來啊？」

「才不會每次都有便當。」櫻井也笑了。他今天要在外面吃晚餐，他事先向倉木報備過了。

「那……要不要走去學校那裡看看？」

「好啊。」

他們的高中附近有不少餐廳，在種類上有許多選擇，價格通常也不會太貴。畢竟常來消費的大多都是學生族群，尤其又以社團活動結束後，飢腸轆轆的體育類社團成員們最多。

他們一邊走，一邊聊著簡單的近況。大部分都是相葉在說，他會說些工廠裡發生的趣事，也會說些在美術社裡發生的事情等等。不過，關於他被主管找去談話的那件事，他還不打算要告訴櫻井。

最後，他們選了相葉和大野曾經一起去過的那間賣家庭料理的餐廳。

店裡播放的依舊是那一首老歌，櫻井很快就選好了餐點，剩下相葉一個人拿著菜單拚命地看，遲遲無法決定要點什麼。櫻井也不催他，只是靜靜地環顧著店內，而後拿起水杯喝了一口水。

相葉的手機突然震動了起來。

「抱、抱歉喔……」相葉有些慌張地從口袋裡掏出手機。螢幕上顯示著大野的名字，櫻井一定也看見了。「我接一下電話。」

「嗯。」櫻井只是笑了笑，並沒有再多說些什麼。「你接吧。」

「對不起喔，翔ちゃん。」

相葉接起了電話，大野的嗓音被電子機械壓縮成有些單調的聲音，卻依舊藏不住話語裡透出的那一絲疲憊。

相葉皺起眉頭，而櫻井似乎察覺到了對方的不對勁，用疑惑的眼光望向相葉。

「翔ちゃん……」相葉掛斷電話，沉默了幾秒鐘。他看著櫻井的眼睛，彷彿用盡了全力才好不容易吐出下一句話。「不好意思，你可以陪我去一趟醫院嗎？」

沙紀被Alpha侵犯了。

今天早上，大野起床之後要去幫她打抑制劑，在專用教室裡卻找不到人。他慌張地到處找，最後發現失了意識的女孩倒在離校門口最近的走廊上，全身都是傷，身上的衣服凌亂，腿上沾著血液和不忍言說出口的液體。

所幸，她似乎沒有被人標記。

除此之外的事情，目前是一無所知。

女孩似乎不願意開口談論昨晚的事情，不論是誰去問她，她都不肯開口說，只說自己不想談，連對自己的Beta父母都不肯說。

所以大野才會找上相葉。

「……老師。」

「相葉くん……櫻井くん也來了啊。」大野看到相葉他們到了，從椅子上站起來。「抱歉，這麼突然把你們叫來。」

「不會。」相葉環顧四周。萌花也在，看見相葉他們到了也湊上前來，還有一對大概四十出頭左右的男女坐在椅子上，神情緊繃，大概是沙紀的父母吧。「她也不肯告訴老師嗎？」

「我沒有進去問她，我畢竟是Alpha，不太適合……要是讓她想起不好的回憶就糟了。」

「這樣啊……那萌花ちゃん呢，她連對妳都不肯說嗎？」

「對……」萌花的雙眼紅腫，看來是已經哭過了。「笨蛋！為什麼不肯告訴我啊，只會一直說什麼她不想告訴我那些……」

「她一定有她的想法吧。」相葉勉強擠出笑容，拍了拍萌花的肩膀。「我去和她說說看吧……」

「拜託你了，相葉くん。」

相葉敲了敲門後，自己一個人進了沙紀的病房。

女孩半躺在床上，看見相葉走進來，也沒有做出什麼特別的反應，只是馬上就別過臉去，似乎不太想和相葉說話，大概已經猜到相葉想要和她說些什麼了吧。

相葉拉了張椅子在床邊坐下。女孩臉上帶著輕微的傷，手上也有好幾處貼著紗布，大概都是在反抗的時候弄出來的。相葉原先想好了很多要和女孩說的話，那些話卻彷彿突然全數梗在喉嚨，梗得相葉不舒服，甚至有些鼻酸。

他不知道該和對方說些什麼才對，明明已經那樣反抗過了，最後卻只留下一堆傷痕，還有想抹滅卻永遠不會消去的記憶，彷彿殘忍地要一個才十幾歲的女孩子嚐盡世界的惡意。

而真正的善良卻總是無能為力。

相葉深深地吸進一口氣，然後又花了好幾秒的時間把它給呼出。

「大家都很擔心沙紀ちゃん喔，萌花ちゃん也是，大野老師也是，還有我也是。而且……我之前和妳提過的，我那個很優秀的朋友也來了喔，之後我把他介紹給妳認識，妳功課上有不懂的地方就可以問他了。」

「……和倉木老師結婚的那個人？」

「對啊。」

「他為什麼會和倉木老師結婚？」

「我也不太清楚欸。」相葉停頓了幾秒鐘。「不過……倉木老師很喜歡他喔，所以才會想和他結婚的吧？」

「……我不懂。」沙紀似乎對相葉所說的話有了反應，她終於將視線轉向相葉，而那雙眼睛早已紅腫。「難道只要Alpha想，就能為所欲為嗎？不管是逼Omega結婚、生孩子，還是……」

「……對不起。」相葉苦笑。「如果可以的話，我很想告訴妳不是這樣的，但是……一直以來，也許我也都只是在掙扎而已吧。」

「掙扎？」

「是啊，不過我也不曉得自己還能掙扎多久。」也許某一天，他就會被迫與某個Alpha結婚，生下孩子，即便這一切都不是他所希望的。「我很害怕，但也只能盡全力掙扎，努力不讓自己成為那些人想要我成為的樣子。」

「學長難道不會不甘心嗎？」沙紀咬著牙說。「為什麼我們偏偏就要這樣，不能隨心所欲成為自己想成為的？甚至……還要因為那些Alpha，所以……」

「我當然會不甘心。」相葉緩緩地說。「但……我還是要為了他掙扎。即使已經弄得全身是傷、狼狽不堪，我還是會為了他而掙扎。」

「……他？」

「嗯，如果是為了他的話，不管遭遇多麼艱困的狀況、遇上多麼不講理的事情，我都要拚命掙扎，用盡全力掙扎。」相葉微彎嘴角。「沙紀ちゃん呢？妳願不願意為妳最重要的人掙扎？」

「我最重要的人……嗎。」女孩低下頭，似乎陷入了自己的思緒之中。「學長剛剛說的『他』又是誰呢？」

「這個嘛……」相葉是第一次像這樣和其他人談論這樣的事情，要是他的話能讓女孩稍微好過一點，那就好了。「是祕密喔。」

櫻井其實不知道自己待在這個地方是否妥當。

他和其他人一起坐在病房外的椅子上等相葉出來，大野和他很久沒見了，他們一開始聊了幾句，說了些彼此的近況敘舊，之後卻也不再說話，沉默瀰漫在彼此之間，讓身邊女孩微弱的啜泣聲顯得特別明顯。

坐在他旁邊的女孩不知道從什麼時候開始又哭了起來，他就是相葉和他提過的，美術社的女孩子嗎？櫻井嚥了嚥口水，從記憶裡翻出相葉剛剛喊出口的那個名字，支支吾吾地開了口。

「那個……萌花さん？」

「嗯？」女孩抬起頭來看他，看來他似乎沒有叫錯名字。「請問你是……」

「我是相葉くん的朋友……也是高中同學，我叫櫻井翔。」這麼說……應該沒問題吧？櫻井默默地這麼想。「在病房裡面的……是妳的朋友嗎？」

「是我很重要的朋友。」女孩哭著說。「為什麼……為什麼偏偏是她，明明她什麼都沒有做錯不是嗎？」

「她當然沒有錯。」櫻井的下一句話說得很小聲，他並不想讓萌花聽見。「我們從來都沒有錯。」

櫻井從包包裡拿出手帕遞給萌花，而萌花道過謝之後接過，把臉上的眼淚和鼻涕胡亂地擦乾淨。

他其實不是不能體會萌花的心情。

不是不能體會，卻不敢去想像。

他從來都不覺得自己是個堅強的人，一直以來，他只是在逃避而已。從那些他不願意面對、不願意與之對抗的事物面前狼狽地逃走，而相葉一直都是那一個比他還要堅強的人。

至少他還懂得要害怕、懂得要反抗。

而自己往往只會逃。

可是他也是最不想看見相葉受到傷害的那個人。

他真討厭這樣的自己，更討厭遲遲無法為了對方拋下所有的自己。

討厭這樣自私的自己。

「萌花さん。」

「……嗯？」

「她需要妳。」她需要妳，就像我需要他那樣。「請妳一定要……陪在她的身邊。」

「我知道，我會的。」女孩吸了吸鼻子，似乎正努力地嘗試著要忍住眼淚。「我會陪在沙紀身邊，永遠都不會離開她。」

妳一定能陪她走出傷痛的，櫻井在心裡默默地想。

願妳能成為她的力量，成為使她安心、使她快樂的存在。

而不要像我一樣。

待續


	10. 09.

最後，沙紀還是沒有向相葉說出一切。

時間不早了，一直逼著沙紀要她說出事發經過也不好，大家都是時候該回家休息。萌花原本堅持可以自己一個人回家，但是大野怎麼樣都不肯放行，一定要萌花的父母來接才肯讓她離開。女孩迫於無奈，最後也只好打電話請自己的父母來接她。

倉木也來了，而他理所當然是來接櫻井的。沙紀也是他的學生，不過他似乎不打算插手管這件事，一見到櫻井就催著人離開，甚至沒有和大野正面打一聲招呼。

櫻井也沒有多說什麼，拿好自己的東西就準備要走。他在轉身離開之前望向相葉，舉起右手向他揮了輝，以示道別。他的動作很輕，彷彿輕踩在水面上的鳥兒一樣，那細小的漣漪只有相葉才看得見。

「翔ちゃん，」相葉叫住了櫻井，使水面上的漣漪止不住息。「你今天……原本要跟我說些什麼？」

「下次再說吧。」櫻井笑了笑。「現在不適合說那些。」

「……這樣啊。」

「嗯。」倉木並沒有因為櫻井被叫住而停下腳步，但櫻井似乎也沒有急著要追上他的意思，又在原地站了幾秒鐘。「那我走了。」

「回家小心。」

「你也是。」

現在不適合說那些……嗎。

櫻井很少找他商量事情的，又或者該說，櫻井每次找他商量事情其實並不是真的想要聽他的建議，只是想要得到他的認同和支持而已。櫻井很聰明，他知道什麼才是對自己最好的，只是有的時候，他不得不做出妥協。

又或者說，至今以來，他都做了太多妥協。

而自己始終沒有勸他掙扎的勇氣，畢竟他自己也沒有掙扎成功，反而像是掉入流沙裡一樣越陷越深，只能逐漸被「形式」給吞噬，任由那些流沙灌進自己的口鼻，堵住自己的呼吸，連想要求救都辦不到，喊出口的話全成了寂靜。

然而他卻還是對沙紀說了那些話……是不是有些太自以為是了呢？

掙扎從來都不是一件容易的事。

他一點都不想成為榜樣。

「相葉くん，我送你回家吧。」

「……老師。」這裡只剩下他們兩個人了。相葉瞄了眼牆上的時鐘，決定不拒絕大野的好意。「麻煩你了。」

醫院距離相葉家有一段距離，他們搭上公車，搖搖晃晃了一段路程之後，在學校附近的公車站下了車，於夜色中緩緩地往相葉家的方向步去。

一路上，他們都沒有說話。

再過幾個月就要迎來新年，天氣似乎又冷了些。相葉一邊走著，一邊怕冷地將脖子縮進圍巾裡，他看著自己呼出的白煙在冰冷的空氣中裊裊上升，消逝不見，腦海中想著不知道今年的第一場雪什麼時候會下。

他其實沒那麼喜歡冬天，雖然他是在冬天出生的。

「到了喔。」大野的聲音拉回相葉的思緒，他太專心想事情，沒有發現周圍的街景已經在不知不覺中換成了自己最熟悉的樣子。

「啊，那……謝謝老師送我回家。」

「沒什麼，外面很冷……你趕快進去吧。」

「嗯，老師回去也要小心。」

相葉轉身打算上樓，卻突然被大野抓住了手腕。

大野的手在抖。

顫抖從大野緊抓著相葉的手傳遞而來，相葉轉過頭去的那一瞬間，對方也同時放開了手。大野有些不知所措地向相葉道了歉，他抓亂自己的頭髮，那雙平時總是沉靜的眼顯得動搖，相葉倒映在對方眼裡的影子也是破碎的，彷彿陳舊的箱型電視映不出畫面，只有雜訊將影像切得殘破不堪，刺耳的雜音宛若誰的尖叫。

相葉從來沒有看過大野這麼慌張的樣子。

一直以來，他的老師在他面前總是堅定的，他沒有看過他煩惱、憂傷或者是生氣的樣子。大野總是以溫柔和堅毅待他，為他解決大大小小的問題，幫他擋下由四面八方而來的惡意，將無瑕的善意攤開在他面前送給他。

當然，他一直都知道的，即使是這樣的大野，也不可能完全沒有煩惱、不會傷心、不會發怒。

他只是不會將那些情緒讓他看見，不會向他示弱而已。

而這樣的他，現在卻在相葉面前露出了如此無助的樣子。

「對不起……相葉くん。」大野又道了一次歉。「我只是好害怕……如果我能再謹慎一點，清水さん就不會遇到那種事了吧。」

「那不是老師的錯。」

「也許吧……但我原本可能可以阻止它發生的。」大野緊緊地握緊了拳頭。「這件事讓我好害怕……我不知道我是不是也會突然就失去你，我不希望你受到任何一點傷害，但有的時候……我會覺得自己好無能為力。」

「才沒有那種事！老師已經為我做了很多了，我一直都很感謝……」

「相葉くん，跟我結婚……好嗎？就當是利用我也好。」大野擠出一個難看的笑容，彷彿下一秒就要哭出來，卻還在強顏歡笑。「我不會限制你，你可以盡情做自己想做的事，也不用再擔心被人指手畫腳、被人逼著辭掉工作什麼的。你不用再擔心熱潮期的問題，當然，如果你不願意，我不會逼你。還有……我一直……都很喜歡你。」

原來……真的是這樣啊。

大野說他喜歡他。

而他也不是對此完全一無所知。

大野對他很好，應該說……他對他太好了，早就超過一個老師關心學生的程度。他只是一直執拗地將那當作是大野的溫柔，牽強地把所有好意統統歸類為他作為老師對他的照顧，而刻意忽略了被隱藏得其實並不是那麼完美的喜歡。

果然……是這樣啊。

「啊……」大野說完了一長串的話之後，像是突然想起了什麼一般露出苦笑，彷彿搞砸了什麼似的。「我應該要先告白，再求婚的啊……」

「老師……」相葉因為大野最後的這一句話而笑了出來，雖然現在的氛圍似乎不太適合笑。「可以讓我考慮幾天嗎？」

「嗯、嗯，當然，你不用急著回答我。」

「老師趕快回去吧，時間不早了。」

「嗯……晚安，相葉くん。」

他也喜歡大野，大概從學生時代那時候開始就喜歡他了吧，而現在依舊喜歡他。

只是……他沒有想過他們會迎來這一天。

他該答應大野嗎？

他能答應大野嗎？

「……這樣啊。」相葉下了班之後跑來醫院探望沙紀，而萌花也在。相葉將昨晚的事告訴兩個女孩，而她們意外的都沒有什麼太大的反應。「果然是這樣呢。」

「什、什麼叫做『果然』啊？」

「畢竟很明顯嘛。」萌花說。「大野老師對學長真的比較好。」

「是嗎？我覺得他對每個人都很好的。」

「還是不太一樣啦。」

「不過……」沙紀緩緩地開口。她有些支支吾吾的，像是在斟酌辭彙。「學長……決定不『掙扎』了嗎？」

「沒有喔。」相葉苦笑。「這對我來說……也是一種『掙扎』。」

──跟我結婚……好嗎？就當是利用我也好。

大野是抱著什麼樣的心情才說出這句話的呢？

說這是「利用」並沒有錯，他不能拿大野對他的感情去包裝它，也不可能用自己對大野的喜歡來偽裝它。毒蘋果的外觀無論多麼艷紅、美麗，依舊不改它能致命的事實，只要咬下一口就能奪命。

大野當然不會要他吃下毒蘋果。

卻會心甘情願地將他給的毒蘋果吃下。

相葉走出病房，來到了醫院外。他拿出手機，撥通電話，電話在響到第三聲的時候被接起來。

『喂。』

「翔ちゃん。」電話的那一頭是櫻井，自從他們上一次見面後又過了幾天。相葉本來以為他或許有機會能在醫院見到櫻井的，但他似乎一次也沒有來過。「你不來看看沙紀ちゃん嗎？」

『……抱歉，最近比較忙。』

「是嗎。」相葉拉緊了自己的圍巾。「那個……大野老師，他跟我求婚了。」

『……這樣啊。』櫻井的聲音依舊平穩，相葉聽不出他的情緒，雖然櫻井本來就不是那種會將情緒全都表露出來的人。『你答應了？』

「還沒有，我不知道自己該不該答應。」

『答應啊。』櫻井很少給出這麼強硬的意見，他通常只會說出自己的看法，不太會像這樣直接告訴相葉要怎麼做。『你在猶豫什麼？』

「我只是覺得……這樣對老師不公平。」

『為什麼？』

「這不就只是我在利用他對我的喜歡，圖一個方便而已嗎？」

『但你也喜歡他。』

「原來翔ちゃん也知道啊。」

『你從高中的時候就喜歡他了吧？』櫻井似乎不打算回應相葉的上一句話。『我找不到你們不結婚的理由。』

「可是……」

『如果你覺得愧疚，之後再補償他不就好了嗎？』櫻井似乎待在外面，相葉能聽見風聲從電話的另一頭傳來。『你們還有那麼多時間可以相處，你多的是時間可以補償他，多的是時間去……愛他。』

「說得也是呢。」相葉苦笑。「謝謝你，翔ちゃん。」

『沒什麼。』

「翔ちゃん前幾天想要跟我說的事情是什麼？」

『那個啊。』櫻井停頓了幾秒，才緩緩說出下一句話。『沒關係，已經不重要了。』

「是嗎。」

『嗯。』

「你有空的時候也來醫院看看沙紀ちゃん吧。」

『好。』

「那……就先這樣。」

『嗯。』

如果連櫻井都這麼說的話……

那這一定不是一個錯誤的決定吧。

他會繼續「掙扎」。

也不會辜負大野。

相葉放下手機，抬起頭的時候，正好和迎面走來的大野對上了視線。他大概是結束了學校的工作，正打算去探望沙紀吧。注意到相葉的大野往他的方向走來，而相葉深呼吸了一口氣，在大野離他還剩下三公尺遠的時候伸出了右手。

「大野老師，」他會愛大野的……他一定能愛大野的。「之後還要請你多多指教了。」

待續


	11. 10.

櫻井掛斷了相葉的電話。

他的身體微微地顫抖著，他得用兩隻手握緊還有些發燙的手機，才能確保自己不會在下一秒因為失了氣力而鬆手，讓手機掉進腳下那平穩的水流之中。汗水沿著額角流下，他下意識地張開嘴用力呼吸，彷彿不這樣做沒辦法吸進足夠的氧氣。慌亂占滿了櫻井的腦海，也不知道是方才從相葉口中得知的消息還是眼下所處的環境所致。

相葉要結婚了。

要和他一直喜歡著的大野老師結婚了。

既然如此，那他也不該再躊躇。

他也得做出決斷才行。

櫻井站在吊橋上，由上往下凝視著吊橋之下的小溪在他腳下緩緩地流動。這座吊橋位在他和相葉的高中後方的一座小山裡，他和相葉曾經在畢業典禮結束後一起來過一次，也就只一起來過那麼一次。

櫻井不喜歡高的地方，站在高處只會讓他覺得自己將要墜落，就像翅膀受了傷的鳥兒一樣被惡意地推下懸崖，無法振翅飛翔，只能等死。他討厭那樣的感覺，高處帶給他的只有滿滿的恐懼，他不想墜落，也不想去賭那一點點不會墜落的微小機率。

可是……如果他的墜落，能讓這座橋上的另一個人安全渡橋的話，那他不會再多做猶豫。

「翔ちゃん快點過來啊。」十八歲的相葉站在橋上喚他。櫻井還站在橋邊，遲遲不肯踏上橋，而相葉一臉不解地看著這樣的他，大概是無法理解他的恐懼，甚至還刻意站在橋上跳了幾下，讓整座吊橋跟著開始一上一下地晃動。「不可怕啦，你看我這樣跳也沒事喔？」

「好啦、好啦！但是你不要跳，不准跳！」

「好嘛，我不跳了。翔ちゃん牽我的手吧，這樣就不可怕了喔。」相葉開始往回走，在距離櫻井只剩下不到一公尺的時候停下腳步，站在橋上抓住了櫻井的左手，大步邁出步伐，牽著他往橋的中央走去。「你看，明明一點都不可怕的，對不對？」

「才沒有……還是很可怕啦。」嘴上雖然這樣說，櫻井還是乖乖地讓相葉牽著他走，兩個人一起在橋的中央停下腳步。「為什麼要來這裡啊？」

「因為以前都沒有來過啊，所以才想在離開學校之前和翔ちゃん一起來一次嘛。」

「你明明知道我怕高。」

「我不知道翔ちゃん連橋都不行嘛。」相葉放開了櫻井的手，整個人趴在橋邊的扶手上，把體重全都靠了上去。他轉過頭，用有些慵懶的姿態看向櫻井。「真的那麼可怕嗎？」

「……真的。」

「好吧，那我以後不會再強迫翔ちゃん陪我來了啦。」相葉對他笑，而後站直了身體，解下別在制服上，象徵Omega的胸章握在右手手心。「我們趕快把要做的事做完，趕快回家吧。」

「……要做的事？」

相葉沒有回答櫻井的疑問，只是將右手伸出了橋外，一將手張開，原先握在手中的胸章就這樣落到了橋下，被水流給沖走，消失在他們的視線之中。櫻井靜靜地目睹了這一切，而後也不發一語地解下自己制服上的胸章，和相葉一樣把它給丟下了橋，讓水流帶走它。

他們被這一枚胸章束縛了整整三年。

而現在，是時候擺脫它帶給他們的束縛了。

當時的他們是這麼想的。

「明明說好不會再來了的……」

明明自己怕高，明明相葉答應過他不會再要他陪他過來，在他們大學畢業，兩個人一起回到這座鎮上之後，櫻井卻偶爾會一個人到這座橋上來，什麼也不做，就只是靜靜地站在橋上，看著腳下的水流不斷流過，讓心中那份墜落感壓著自己，直到受不了才會折返。

有的時候，他在這裡一待就是一整個下午，直到天色將要暗下才會注意到時間，匆忙踏上歸途。

會害怕墜落，是因為有著想要活下去的慾望。只有站在這座橋上的時候，櫻井才能確實地感受到自己依舊活著的事實。他沒有勇氣往下跳，沒有辦法越過橋邊的扶手投往橋下的溪裡，因為他終究還是個人，本能地就會貪圖生命，徵求還能苟延殘喘的機會。

雖然這也不過是為生而生罷了。

然而人類終究就是這樣的生物。

但他再也不要這樣了。

櫻井從外套口袋裡拿出自己吃了好幾年的避孕藥，像當年的相葉一樣把它握在右手手心，而後將手伸出橋外，把那些藥統統都丟下了橋，讓水流帶走它們，直到消失在視線之外。

櫻井探出半個身子，隱忍著心裡那股不舒服的恐懼感凝視著橋下。

「……我不需要Alpha。」

他低喃出這句話，也不知道是想說給誰聽。

他沒有繼續站在這座橋上的理由了。若相葉的選擇是走下這座橋，那他就該墜落，就像十八歲的相葉把自己的胸章給扔掉一樣，他不想再牽制著他，他要相葉過得好、過得幸福。

他和大野老師要結婚了，他一定會幸福的。

一滴眼淚敵不過重力，滑落櫻井的臉頰，而後掉下了橋。

如果把眼淚也一起丟下橋的話，那他一定也能狠下心做出決斷的……對嗎？

沙紀說出了事發的所有經過，就在大野和相葉決定要結婚的那一天。

那天晚上，她睡不著，偷偷跑出專用教室，沒想到就遇上了闖進學校的Alpha，之後就發生了那樣的事情。那些Alpha似乎是隔壁鎮高中的學生，警方已經展開了調查，大家都希望能盡快找出凶手，唯獨沙紀一個人說她不想再得知任何有關那些Alpha的事情。

相葉其實不是不能理解她的心情，畢竟讓沙紀再見到那些Alpha也只是再傷害她一次罷了。

他現在只希望沙紀能盡快康復，回歸到她原本正常的生活。

但那應該很困難吧。

「小心喔……前面有台階。」

「我知道啦。」

今天是沙紀出院的日子。

大野、相葉還有萌花都來了，相葉原本也想要叫櫻井一起來的，可是自從他把大野和他求婚的事情告訴櫻井之後，他就連絡不上他了。櫻井不回他的訊息，不接他的電話，彷彿從這個世界上消失了一樣。

為什麼呢？

即使不安，相葉也沒有勇氣直接到櫻井家去找他。他會這麼做……一定有他的理由吧，相葉只能這樣告訴自己，要自己專注在工作和結婚的準備上，不要想得太多。

「沙紀ちゃん，改天我再去看妳喔。」相葉對坐上家人的車子的沙紀這麼說，而女孩只是點了點頭，讓父親幫自己把車門關上。

車子開走了，萌花也隨後踏上回家的路，只剩下他和大野兩個人還留在原地。雖說他和大野已經認識了很多年，相處起來也一直都很自在，但是在確立了那樣的關係之後，相葉卻總會在兩個人獨處的時候感到有些不好意思。倒是大野依舊表現的和以前如出一轍，似乎絲毫不會覺得不自在。

是自己反應過度了吧……相葉要自己不要想得太多，轉過身去望向大野的時候，才發現他似乎已經看著自己很久了。

「相葉くん接下來要怎麼辦，搬家的準備都做完了嗎？」相葉決定要搬去和大野一起住，所以得提前打包好家裡的東西，準備下個週末就搬去大野家。「我可以去幫忙喔。」

「還沒有，其實才剛開始而已。」相葉有些不好意思地抓亂了頭髮。「不過不用麻煩老師啦，我自己一個人就……」

「讓我幫忙吧，好嗎？」大野對他微笑。「畢竟這不是相葉くん一個人的事，是我們兩個人的事情啊，我去幫忙也是應該的。」

「那……好吧。」說得也是，他不能總是一味拒絕大野的好意。「那我們走吧。」

他們並肩往公車站牌走去，準備要去搭公車。公車很快就來了，他們一起上了車，然後在學校附近的站牌下車。這條路……以後也沒有什麼機會走了吧，相葉這麼想著的同時，大野的話語也在耳邊響起。

「相葉くん看起來沒什麼精神呢。」大野問他。「最近發生什麼事了嗎？」

「嗯……也不是什麼大不了的事情……」

「可以和我說看看嗎？」

「翔ちゃん他……已經好幾天沒和我聯絡了。」他並不介意讓大野知道這些，他知道他的老師會感同身受他的感受，也一定能同理他的煩憂。「自從我和他說……老師和我求婚了的那天開始。」

「這樣啊。」大野沉默了幾秒，才接著說出下一句話。「要我幫忙問問倉木老師嗎？」

「不、不用啦！」他從沒想過要找那個人幫忙，櫻井大概也不會喜歡他找倉木老師問他的事情吧。「說不定翔ちゃん只是很忙沒空理我而已啦……我一直煩他也不好嘛。」

「是嗎……抱歉喔，好像幫不上什麼忙。」大野的神情顯露出一絲愧疚，明明這件事情和他一點關係都沒有的。「不過我想……櫻井くん一定不會嫌相葉くん煩的喔。」

「……咦？」

「畢竟你是他很重要的人，不是嗎？」大野笑了笑。「他一定不是故意不理你的。」

大野這些話是什麼意思？

他又為什麼會說出這種話呢？

相葉想要將這些問題問出口，卻失了時機。他們抵達了相葉的家，大野讓相葉先走，自己則跟在後面，兩個人一起走上樓梯。今後，這樣的場景肯定會變多的吧，只不過，地點會從相葉家變為大野家。

又或者說……是他們兩個的家。

相葉一邊想著這些事情，一邊和大野一起進了屋子。他們很快就開始收拾，把相葉的東西一個接一個分類好，然後裝進紙箱，只留下這幾天還會用到的基本生活用品。相葉的東西其實並沒有那麼多，他們很快就打包好了大部分的東西，大野決定留在這裡吃晚餐，於是他們叫了外賣。

在等著外賣來的時候，大野從自己的包包裡拿出一個信封，交給相葉。

「我前陣子先去鎮公所拿了。」大野交給他的，是裝著婚姻提出書的信封。「找一天，我們一起去交吧。」

「嗯、嗯。」相葉點了點頭。「不好意思，還麻煩老師先去拿了。」

「只是小事而已啦。」

外賣很快就來了，大野一個人拿著錢走到門口去拿，要相葉留在原地等他就好。而相葉趁著空檔拿出他一整個下午都沒有看的手機，解了鎖之後點開他和櫻井的聊天介面，他傳了好多訊息給他，但依然沒有收到任何回覆，也沒有對方主動打電話過來的紀錄。

翔ちゃん……你怎麼了，為什麼都不理我呢？

相葉在大野拿著他們的晚餐回來之前就將手機收進了包包。他站起身，走到廚房去準備兩人份的餐具，要大野把晚餐放下之後先去洗手，等他拿好餐具之後就能開動了。

待續

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好孩子不可以隨便把東西丟進溪裡喔！


	12. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．本章有OA的不可描述擦邊球情節與和S有關的強迫情節，請自行斟酌閱讀

「我不可能跟你離婚。」

事情果然不可能如他想的那麼順利呢。

櫻井和倉木坐在餐桌旁吃晚餐，而倉木忽然將這句話脫口而出，打破了原本沉默的空氣。櫻井是在幾天前和倉木提出想要離婚的，而那時的倉木並沒有給出什麼太大的反應，僅只是要櫻井考慮清楚自己的立場，便轉身回了自己的房間。

櫻井之後也沒有做出什麼出格的舉動，他仍舊每天早上早起幫倉木準備早餐，晚上陪他在餐桌邊一起吃晚餐，之後獨自一人默默地將碗盤都洗好。倉木或許是想讓這件事情就這樣不了了之吧，櫻井原本是這樣想的，所以也沒有想到他會突然主動提起這件事。

他知道倉木不會那麼輕易就妥協，但是在這一點上，他也是一樣的。

「我也不可能繼續和你過這樣的生活了，倉木老師。」

「你到底是怎樣？」倉木的語氣裡帶上了明顯的慍怒。「你有什麼不滿？我沒虧待過你，該給你的也都給你了，你現在卻說要和我離婚？」

「對不起，老師。」他並不覺得自己是無罪之人，但他也不打算繼續錯下去了。「我真正想要的，是你給不起的東西。」

「哈？」倉木摔了筷子，憤怒地站起身來，甚至弄倒了椅子。「區區一個Omega到底在跟我胡扯什麼東西啊。」

倉木離開餐桌，轉身回了自己的房間，砰一聲地重重甩上了門。櫻井默默地站起了身，扶起倉木弄倒的椅子，又接著撿起被倉木摔在地上的筷子拿到廚房清洗。餐桌上還留有他們吃到一半的飯菜，櫻井不想浪費，將那些餐點用保鮮膜包好之後冰進了冰箱，他想倉木晚一點大概就會要他把那些食物拿出來熱了。

把桌子簡單擦過之後，他回了自己的房間。

放在床頭櫃上的手機正好在這個時候亮起了螢幕，顯示他收到了新的訊息。

是相葉傳來的，而櫻井依舊選擇不點開它。

他要自己不能心軟，不能對自己心軟，不能在相葉即將得到幸福的這個時候拿自己的事情去打擾他。他已經下定決心了，直到他和倉木順利離婚之前，他不會和相葉見面，不會接他的電話，也不會回他的訊息。

若讓相葉知道了自己想要離婚的事情，他一定會反悔大野對他的求婚。

又或者……今後，他們都不要再見面了，這樣會比較好嗎？

相葉會有自己的新生活，而他也是。他相信他會和大野過得幸福，大野會愛他、疼他、給他最好的一切，而相葉也是如此。也許不久的將來他們會有孩子，而他們一定能灌注所有的愛去養育孩子，那樣的未來是櫻井不敢奢望，也永遠都不可能擁有的。

他不知道自己的將來會是什麼樣子，即使能夠和倉木順利離婚，他依舊找不著他真正想要的。

是找不著……還是得不到？

他和相葉注定要走上不同的路，他不要變成相葉的絆腳石。

他不想變成相葉的絆腳石。

房門被猛地打開，在櫻井還來不及反應之前，一股強烈的Alpha費洛蒙就先闖進房裡壓制住了他。櫻井因為這股氣息而瞬間進入熱潮，手一鬆，原先握在手裡的手機就摔在了地上，被踏著沉重步伐而來的倉木給踩壞。手機螢幕碎裂，畫面瞬間變得一片黑，櫻井還來不及彎腰撿起手機，倉木就抓著他的肩膀把他給拽上了床。

他占據了櫻井上方的位置，粗暴地去扯櫻井的上衣，強硬地想脫他的衣服。

「不要！」櫻井伸手去擋倉木的手，無奈被迫進入了熱潮的他使不上半分力氣，那些碰在倉木手上的抵抗全都與幼貓不帶任何攻擊性的搔抓毫無二致，他沒辦法反抗自己的Alpha，那些無謂的舉動反而挑起了對方的嗜虐心與征服慾，倉木一個使力就扯破了櫻井的上衣，讓櫻井的身體暴露在空氣之中。「老師，拜託你……請你不要這樣。」

「我是你的Alpha，我想怎麼樣就怎麼樣。」倉木接著去扯櫻井下半身的衣物，在他後方的入口沾染了一手的濕漉。「搞清楚你的身分。」

「我知道老師很想要小孩，」他不能讓倉木進入他，他們之間不該再錯下去了，他現在只想結束這一切，無論是要反抗或是討饒，他都願意一試。「但我不可能生下老師的孩子，我沒辦法生下老師的孩子。」

「……你這是什麼意思？」

「我沒辦法懷孕。」櫻井向倉木坦承了一切，祈求他能就此放過他，他們都不該再繼續折磨彼此。「我一直都有在吃避孕藥，從和老師結婚之後就每天都在吃。」

「……不可能，你不可能會有那種東西。」

「我有我自己的管道。這麼多年來，我從來都沒有懷過孕，老師難道不覺得奇怪嗎？」倉木動搖了，而他不會放過這個機會。「那是因為我沒辦法懷孕，我不想生下老師的孩子。」

「一直以來你都在騙我？」

「對不起，老師。」倉木放開了他，身上散出的那股強烈的Alpha氣息也因為櫻井的這一番話而收斂了不少，大概是因為驚訝所致。「所以……跟我離婚吧，老師，我不會生下你的孩子。」

「……別開玩笑了！」倉木扯過櫻井的手，把他給摔在床下。「搞清楚，你只是個Omega，沒了我只不過就是個廢物罷了！」

倉木離開了，房門外的腳步聲漸漸遠去，隨後傳來了大門被打開又關上的聲音，大概是倉木離開了屋子。櫻井一個人衣衫襤褸地躺在房間裡的地板上，遲遲起不了身，卻也因為倉木的離去而暗自鬆了口氣。

好痛……剛剛被倉木拽下床的時候，頭部側面似乎不小心撞到了他放在床邊的椅子……櫻井使盡力氣，抬起右手往方才撞到的地方摸去，不意外地摸到了一手的溫熱。他將右手拿到眼前端看，鮮血染紅了他的指尖，似乎有一股血腥味在房裡散開，與他身上散出的Omega費洛蒙混合，成了一股使人反胃的氣味。

他的熱潮期又因為倉木而提早到來了，從後方流出的熱液打濕他的腿根，意識也逐漸開始渙散。櫻井下意識地將沾了鮮血的右手送往後方，一指指節探進入口，在那裡淺淺地進進出出，卻仍舊解不了體內的熱。紅色的血液和透明的熱液混在了一起，使得他的下半身成了一片狼藉的樣子，鮮血沾染了入口處的畫面甚至顯得有些怵目驚心。

對了，他的手機……

在陷入昏迷之前，櫻井迷茫地想起自己的手機似乎被倉木給踩壞了。他睜開眼睛，看見被弄壞的手機就掉在床邊，想伸手去搆，卻又礙於距離而搆不到。這下該怎麼辦？相葉的訊息他全部都還沒有回，也還來不及打電話給他，要他不要再擔心自己了……即使他已經決定不要成為他的絆腳石，他想，他還是自私地想要……

想要……和他擁有一絲連結啊。

「這是最後一個箱子了。」

「那麼……把這個整理完，再把相葉くん的房間整理一下就差不多了吧？」

相葉順利地搬進了大野的家，他們花了一整天的時間整理相葉的東西，把他的東西依照類別擺進大野事先騰出來要給他用的收納空間。浴室洗手台的架子上現在擺了兩支牙刷，廚房裡收著的碗筷也多了一副，大野也另外添購了一組床單和棉被要給相葉用。他幫他挑了一組以淺綠色為基底的寢具，他覺得那種柔和的顏色很適合對方，就像趕不及盛放，身旁簇擁著鮮豔花兒的綠色花苞一般，帶著含蓄的美麗與一分靜謐的溫柔，又彷彿一碰就會受傷。

他們很快就收完最後一個箱子，也許是因為持續在活動的關係，相葉出了點汗，弄濕他穿在身上的衣服。他站起身，用手幫自己搧了搧風，明明現在是冬天，卻總覺得有點悶熱，大概是因為他們沒有開空調的關係吧。

「老師，我可以開窗嗎？」他走到窗邊，想打開窗子讓空氣能夠流通。「總覺得有點熱。」

「好啊。」大野回答他，卻在下一秒又馬上出聲阻止了他。「啊、等一下。」

「嗯？」

大野往相葉的方向靠近，而在大野靠近了他的那一瞬間，相葉明白了他方才出聲阻止他開窗的原因。

體內那一股熟悉的熱潮湧上，相葉甚至差一點在大野靠近他的那一瞬間軟了腳，好險大野及時伸出手扶住他，他才沒有跌倒在地。相葉熟悉不已的Alpha氣味從大野身上散了出來，像是要安撫空氣中那一股躁動的Omega費洛蒙一般，靜靜地將相葉給包覆。

大野穩住相葉的身子，扶著他讓他先在沙發前的地毯上坐下。相葉的這一波熱潮期來得又快又突然，大野身上的那一股Alpha費洛蒙也加快了相葉出現熱潮反應的速度，他的氣息開始變得粗重，身後也開始流出不可言說的熱液，沾濕相葉下半身的衣物。

「會、會弄髒……」他不想弄髒大野的地毯，他不想在第一天搬進大野家就給對方添麻煩。

「沒關係。」大野的語氣輕柔。「你等我一下，我去拿點東西。」

「等、等一下，老師……」

大野作勢要起身離開，相葉卻先一步抓住了他的手腕。

櫻井說的沒錯，相葉想。

大野為他做了那麼多，而在他們接下來的時間裡，他多的是機會可以去補償他、回報他。他不該總是被動地接受大野對他的好，也不該總是讓大野為了他忍耐，為了他而勉強自己。他說了他喜歡他，他又怎麼能辜負這份得來不易的珍貴心意？

他一定能愛他的。

因為他是大野，是他最敬愛的老師，是一直以來牽引著他的Alpha。

「老師，標記我……」相葉抬起頭，對上了大野眼眸裡的深沉。「請你……標記我。」

「……你確定嗎，相葉くん？」

「嗯。」相葉點點頭，而大野要相葉放開自己的手，而後在他的身旁坐下，與他視線齊平。「我想要老師……老師不想要我嗎？」

「怎麼可能。」大野有些無奈地嘆了口氣，隨後露出苦笑。「可是我不想勉強你，我想等你準備好。」

「我現在就準備好了啊。」相葉壓低了音量這麼說。「我現在……就想要老師標記我。」

「真的嗎？」

「真、真的……」

「……那好吧。」

大野深呼吸了一口氣，往相葉的方向又靠近了些。他伸出左手，撥開相葉落在眼前的一縷髮絲，掌心撫上相葉的臉頰，將自己的額頭溫柔地碰上相葉的，大拇指輕輕地碰了碰相葉的下唇。

大野身上的Alpha氣息包覆著他，相葉覺得自己彷彿就要溺死在那好聞的氣味中沉淪。

「相葉くん……我可以叫你雅紀嗎？」

「可、可以啊……老師。」

大野送了一個吻給他，而那個吻是那樣的輕柔、溫柔，顯得小心翼翼，彷彿他是一碰就會受傷的花苞。可是，相葉想要告訴大野，他其實沒有那麼脆弱，就算不用那麼小心也沒有關係。

他的老師就是這樣，總是溫柔得過了頭，讓他覺得自己就算花上一輩子，或許都沒辦法還完那份恩情。

待續


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ．本章有OA的不可描述R18情節，請自行斟酌閱讀

大野的味道像是洗好的棉被曬飽了太陽之後那一股使人安心的柔軟氣息，安撫著空氣中躁動的另一股檸檬清香。相葉陷進同樣充滿大野氣味的床鋪裡，感受著大野漂亮的左手伸進自己的衣服，細細撫過他出了薄汗的身體，被他碰過的地方全都像是被點著了火那樣燙熱。

大野拉起相葉穿在身上的毛衣，連著底下那件白色T-Shirt一起脫下。他又吻住了相葉，左手轉為去撫弄相葉胸前敏感的突起。相葉有些受不了地從唇邊露出輕喘，右手搭上了大野的肩膀，像是推拒，又像是在暗示大野，要他給得更多、更多。

在這個瞬間，相葉深刻地體認到，在Alpha面前，進入熱潮的他並沒有可以反抗的能力。

大野的Alpha費洛蒙使他的熱潮來得又快又猛，幾乎就要奪去他的所有理智，手腳也彷彿都失了力氣一樣。相葉心裡很清楚，他不可能在這樣的情況下推開大野，如果大野要逼迫他與自己建立標記，他只能接受，沒辦法反抗。當然，他知道大野不會那樣做，眼下的狀況也是自己要求的。

大野是Alpha，即使他再溫柔，對自己是那樣的小心翼翼，也不改他身為一個Alpha的事實。他是他的老師，也是可以挑起他的情慾，將他的全部掌控在手的Alpha。相葉一邊喘著氣，一邊任由大野親吻自己的身體，下半身的衣物也被對方褪去，早已挺立的敏感被對方給掌握在手中。大野開始用手上下套弄他的男性器官，一吻接著落在前端，舌頭濕熱的觸感隨即纏了上來。

相葉沒忍住聲音，明顯不同於方才的黏稠低喘漏出唇邊，破碎不堪。

「老、老師……」相葉喚了大野，接著舉起手遮住了自己的半張臉。「你不用幫我做、那種事情……」

「我只是想讓雅紀舒服而已。」大野的聲音沉穩而好聽，他微笑著，緩緩說出自己的想法。「交給我……好嗎？」

「可是……」

「別怕……這不是件該讓你感到害怕的事情。」大野前移身子，溫柔地握住相葉擋在臉前的手，把自己的手指與之相扣，在對方漂亮好看的手上落下碎吻。「為什麼要把臉遮起來呢？」

「只是覺得……很害羞。」

「沒有人需要為自己的慾望感到害羞。」大野放開相葉的手，也將自己的上衣給拉過頭脫掉，露出精實的身體。他引導著相葉，要他把自己的手掌貼在他的胸口，最靠近心臟的那一個位置。「我的情慾都是因為雅紀而起，雅紀感受到了嗎？」

「老師……」大野的身體很燙，心跳很快，而映著相葉身影的眼底藏不住那彷彿要將大野滅頂的渴望，正述說著自己就是如此的被需要、被渴求。「老師的心跳……好快。」

「因為現在願意讓我抱的人是雅紀啊。」大野微笑。「所以，讓我幫你好嗎？」

「……嗯。」

正因為他們是Alpha與Omega，所以大野才會那樣小心翼翼，不願意強迫相葉一絲一毫，只會做他同意他做的事情。若相葉有一點點的抗拒，大野就會立刻停手，就像方才相葉想要阻止大野用嘴來撫慰他那樣，大野知道他只是害怕，而不是真的拒絕他，所以選擇耐心地讓相葉對他放下心防，而不是強硬地繼續動作。

大野就是那麼溫柔，溫柔得使人鼻酸。

大野一邊舔弄相葉的前端，一邊用手撫弄莖體和底部的小球，很快就讓相葉釋放了出來。就著相葉射出的白濁液體和從相葉體內流出的熱液，大野的手試探性地在他後方緊緻的入口按壓，一邊出言要相葉放鬆，一邊探進了一個指節，並慢慢地將手指推入。

覺得差不多了之後，大野抽出手指，拉下自己的褲頭，將自己的男性器官抵住相葉柔軟濕潤的入口。

相葉想起櫻井曾經說過，第一次被Alpha進入會很痛，痛到以為自己就快要死掉了。

這也是沒辦法的事情……對吧？畢竟他是第一次要把Alpha天生就比其他性別還要來得大的那個地方放進身體裡嘛，所以會痛也是不得已的。為了大野，他一定可以忍耐的，只要痛過了這一次，他就是他的人了，為了為他付出了這麼多的大野，他一定可以忍下來的……

只是痛一下下而已，根本就不算什麼。

相葉閉上了眼睛。

「……雅紀。」痛楚並沒有襲向相葉的身體，他有些茫然地睜開眼睛，看見額際布滿了汗水的大野正看著自己，並且伸出了一隻手，撫上他的臉頰。「我果然……還是不想勉強你。」

「……老師？」

「我不想讓你露出這種表情啊。」大野苦笑。「我們不需要急於一時，反正以後多的是時間啊，對嗎？」

「可是……我不能總是讓老師勉強自己。」

「反過來說，我也一樣不想勉強雅紀啊，就算只有一點點也不想。」大野扶起他，讓他在床緣坐好，抓過一旁的毯子披在相葉身上。「你等我一下，我去拿東西。」

「……東西？」

大野簡單地整理好下半身的衣物之後就走出了房間，從客廳傳來翻找東西的聲音，而相葉恍惚地想起，方才還在客廳的時候，大野似乎也有說過他要去拿東西，只是被相葉給強硬地打斷之後就沒了下文。

幾分鐘之後，大野拿著酒精棉片和類似抑制劑的針劑走了進來。那是抑制劑嗎？大野為什麼會有那種東西？相葉不解，而大野撕開酒精棉片，輕輕地拉過他的手，在他布滿了疤痕的那一處皮膚擦上酒精。

「這是摻了我的Alpha費洛蒙的抑制劑。」大野拿起針劑，輕輕地將針頭刺入相葉的皮膚。「所以效果會比一般的抑制劑好，效果也持續得比較久，一天就不用打那麼多次了。因為是在醫院做的，所以純度也有保證，一般來說是不會留疤的。」

「……老師為什麼會有這種東西？」

「是我拜託一個在醫院工作的朋友幫我做的，我求了他好久呢，直到最近他才終於願意幫我這個忙，也好險他最後還是願意幫我。」

已婚的Alpha可以到醫院去製作摻了自己的費洛蒙的抑制劑給自己的Omega使用，會有這樣的需求的大多都是需要長時間分隔兩地的伴侶，為了解決Omega熱潮期的需求才會特別製作這樣的東西。

不過，很少Alpha會願意為了自己的Omega特地到醫院去製作這樣的東西。一來是因為需要長時間分隔兩地的伴侶並沒有那麼多，二來也是因為抽取Alpha腺體來摻入抑制劑的過程會讓Alpha承受莫大的劇痛，所以鮮少有Alpha願意承擔這些。

製作的過程不止繁瑣，事前也要提出許多證明文件來證明兩個人的伴侶關係，所以大野才會說他拜託了朋友很久吧。在他們還沒有正式成為伴侶的現在，這一切都是該被隱藏起來的祕密，不能為人所知。

大野不止為了他付出甚多，還願意為他承擔這樣的痛與風險。

為什麼呢？

為什麼一個人可以無條件地為另一個人付出這麼多，而且不求任何回報？

「老師……」在大野把針頭拔出的那一刻，一陣鼻酸突然湧上，相葉也不知道自己為什麼要哭，明明自己根本就沒有可以哭的理由。「你為什麼要對我這麼好？」

「咦？等等，別、別哭……」相葉的眼淚似乎讓大野亂了陣腳，他一邊要騰出一隻手幫相葉按住傷口，又急著想伸手去幫相葉擦乾眼淚。大野跪下身子，與相葉視線齊平，望進那雙被淚水給沾濕的眼。「雅紀是很好的人，你值得這些，我做這些是應該的啊。」

「才不是，才沒有什麼事情是應該的……」相葉一邊哭一邊說，使話語都顯得黏稠沙啞而難以聽清。「是老師對我太好了。」

「才沒有這樣的事呢……」大野傾身，輕輕地將相葉給摟入懷中，右手一下一下地溫柔撫過他的背，感受到相葉也伸出手回抱自己，將哭得濕答答的臉埋進他的頸窩。「你該是自由的。」

他不可能不理解大野對自己的想望，不可能不明白一個Alpha在一個進入熱潮的Omega面前，需要拿出多大的自制力才有可能忍住不去占有他、標記他。大野的慾望是那樣真實，從他至今依舊燙熱的體溫與身下未平復的生理反應就能得知。而他對相葉的好更是那樣真切，彷彿掏了心在對他說自由，要他相信那是真的，要他收下那份獨一無二的愛。

相葉覺得自己好幸運、好幸運，可以遇到像大野這樣的老師，擁有像大野這樣的Alpha。

隔天，相葉在大野的氣味環繞之下醒過來，一股從未有過的安心感包圍著他，讓他甚至多賴了十分鐘的床，才慌慌張張地想起今天是星期一，實在不是可以讓他再躺回去睡回籠覺的日子。

驚慌地坐起身之後，卻是一張貼在床頭的便條紙先映入眼簾。

上面有著大野的字跡。

雅紀：

看你睡得很熟，所以就沒有叫醒你。想說你昨晚應該很累了，就幫你跟工廠請了假，今天就好好休息吧。

對不起喔，擅自幫你做了決定。

PS. 早餐記得吃。

智

原來已經請了假啊，那就好。

相葉鬆了一口氣，決定再賴一會兒床，又窩回了被窩裡，抱著大野的棉被，像是在和那令人安心的暖陽氣味盡情撒嬌。

昨晚，洗過澡之後，由於沒有時間和體力再把相葉的房間整理好，大野把自己的房間讓給了相葉，自己跑去客廳睡沙發。相葉當然也有想過這樣似乎對大野不太好意思，但他知道自己是絕對爭不過那個人的，所以放棄了與他爭辯，乖乖地接受了大野的好意。

所以今天一早醒來，身邊才會滿滿的都是大野的味道。

是抑制劑的效用嗎？

以往那股使他躁動的費洛蒙現在成了令他安心不已的氣息，光是躺在充滿大野氣味的被窩裡，就讓相葉感受到前所未有的平靜，又賴床賴了好幾分鐘。他想，這大概是昨晚抑制劑裡大野的Alpha費洛蒙在他體內產生的，類似假性標記那樣的效果吧。

被標記的感覺其實也沒有他想像中的那麼差……嗎？

相葉起床之後，把大野留在客廳桌上的早餐加熱之後吃掉了。接近中午的時候，相葉原本打算出門去超市一趟，買些食材回來做中餐，順便也把晚餐的材料備好，在大野回家之前煮好晚餐，這樣等他回到家就可以馬上吃飯。在要出門的前一刻，相葉的手機卻先響了起來。

是大野打來的，而相葉萬萬想不到會從對方口中得知那樣的消息。

──櫻井在醫院，你來看看他吧。

趕到醫院的時候，櫻井的家人在，大野在，而倉木也在。他看見倉木的臉上有傷，不曉得他發生了什麼事情，不過眼下也不是擔憂他的時候了。相葉氣喘吁吁地走到大野身邊，而對方見他來了，露出有些難看的笑容，指了指一旁死白的房門。

那大概就是櫻井的病房吧。

「翔ちゃん發生什麼事了？」相葉的語氣顫抖。「為什麼……突然……」

「冷靜一點，雅紀，櫻井くん目前沒事。」大野把手搭上相葉似乎正微微顫抖的手臂，安撫他的情緒。「你要進去看看他嗎？」

「……好。」

大野一邊解釋櫻井的狀況，一邊和相葉一起走進了櫻井的病房。大野說，櫻井是因為突然進入熱潮昏倒在家裡，頭又撞到硬物受了傷才會被送來醫院，目前熱潮已經靠著藥物壓下，頭部的傷也已經處理好，沒有大礙。不過，相葉只覺得大野的那些話離自己好遠、好遠，他不懂，為什麼在他暗自糾結要不要被大野標記這種奢侈的煩惱的時候，櫻井卻遭遇了這種事？

櫻井依舊處於陷入昏迷的狀態，他躺在病床上，手上還埋著點滴，而纏在他頭上的繃帶使他顯得虛弱、毫無生氣。鼻頭一酸，眼淚就掉了下來。他認識的櫻井才不是這樣的人，才不是這樣傷痕累累又無助的樣子，他不該變成這樣……他一點都不想要他變成這樣……

相葉無法自控地啜泣，明明受傷的不是自己，他卻覺得疼痛和無止盡的恐懼侵占了他的五感，將要把他吞噬，甚至讓他聽不見一旁的大野緊張地喚自己的聲音。

待續


	14. 13.

雖然過程不盡如人意，但櫻井和倉木的離婚十之八九成了既定事實。

雙方家人已經談妥離婚後的一切事宜，倉木對自己的Omega施暴是事實，這讓他在各方面都站不住腳，甚至連學校老師的工作都有可能被奪去。當然，相葉一點都不在意那些，他只希望櫻井能好好的，如果這就是他所希望的，那他也樂觀其成。

這是你想要的，對吧……翔ちゃん？

櫻井一直處於昏迷當中沒有醒來，醫生表示這是受了熱潮期被強行壓下的影響才會這樣。和Alpha離婚後的Omega會在每次熱潮期到來時收到政府配給的特殊抑制劑，除了能抑制熱潮反應之外，還能隨著時間慢慢將標記洗去，之後就能施打普通的抑制劑了。

離過婚的Omega如同棄子，被視為無法為Alpha生下孩子才被丟棄的無用之物，沒有人會再逼迫這樣的Omega再婚，所以不用擔心櫻井會像他們還只有二十出頭時那樣沒有抑制劑可用，這些是大野告訴相葉的。

只不過，施打特殊抑制劑會有副作用，畢竟是要強行將建立了那麼多年的標記給慢慢洗掉。

那些副作用就跟施打黑市買來的抑制劑會有的副作用差不多，相葉早就不把那些當一回事，他想，櫻井一定也是跟他一樣的。

他們沒有那麼脆弱，不會因為那種微不足道的副作用就感到挫折。

櫻井陷入昏迷的第三個晚上，相葉去探望了沙紀。

沙紀帶相葉去了她的畫室，裡頭擺了許多幅畫，大部分都是女孩擅長畫的風景畫，也有幾幅色調偏黑白的抽象畫擺在畫架上，似乎是最近才完成的。那些畫和顏色鮮明的風景畫成了強烈的對比，相葉看不出畫布上描繪的是什麼圖樣，只覺得在那些交錯的線條構成的畫面中，似乎藏了什麼他所不知，也不曾接觸過的可怕東西。

憤怒、悲痛、恐懼、絕望……

能用來形容的詞彙總是太過抽象。

「說來諷刺，」在相葉還在盯著黑白的抽象畫看的時候，女孩坐在他後面的椅子上緩緩地開了口。「發生那件事之後，我反而覺得自己似乎相比之前畫得更好了。」

「……為什麼這樣覺得？」沙紀目前休學在家，據說她每天都把自己關在畫室裡，連晚上睡覺都不會回自己的房間，而是直接鋪了張毯子當床墊就睡在冰涼的地板上。

「我現在只覺得自己以前畫的東西好假。」沙紀站起身，走到一幅畫著大海的畫前。「畫出這些又有什麼用？他們終究不屬於我。反而是現在……當我畫出那些亂七八糟的東西時，我覺得我是活著的。」

「沙紀ちゃん……」他不知道該怎麼安慰女孩才好，他不想叫她堅強，沒有人有資格對這樣的一個女孩說堅強，而且她也已經足夠堅毅了。

「不過，老師他建議我試著畫人像。」

「……大野老師嗎？」

「嗯。」女孩點點頭，開始在眾多的畫布之中翻找東西。「聽到學長和老師要結婚的時候，我好高興。」

「……為什麼？」

「我不知道，也許只是覺得……」女孩找到了自己想要的東西，那似乎是一塊小小的畫布，用白色的絨布給罩了起來，防止灰塵堆積。「好險，不是所有人都和我一樣。」

「沙紀ちゃん一定也可以……遇到願意真心待妳的人的。」

「是嗎？」沙紀拿下了罩在畫布上的絨布，將那幅畫交給了相葉。「我不覺得自己能像老師和學長一樣幸運。」

畫布上畫的人是他。

而他認得那樣的筆觸。

是大野。

他是什麼時候畫下這幅畫的？

的確，大野曾經和自己說過想要畫人像，所以想請他去當他的模特兒。不過，在那之後發生了大大小小的事，他一直都沒有機會坐下來讓大野好好看著他，畫下他的畫像。

畫上的他是笑著的，似乎正看著視線前方的某個人而綻出笑容，笑得露出了一點點牙齒，眼角也因此擠出了小小的皺紋。柔和的眉眼和嘴角讓人覺得他是發自內心感到開心，若沒有一定的技術和對畫中人的了解，是絕對沒辦法在沒有模特兒的狀態下畫出這種畫的。

他的老師……是帶著什麼樣的心情畫下這幅畫的？

「老師告訴我，即使不看著那個人也可以，畫得不像也沒關係，」沙紀說道，彷彿聽見了相葉心底的疑問而一一做出回答。「只要能畫出我心裡的那個人就好。」

「只要能畫出心裡的那個人……就好。」

「嗯……如果是這樣的話，也許我能試試看。」

「這樣啊，太好了呢。」原本不喜歡畫人像的女孩，卻在經歷了那種事情之後開始嘗試畫人……相葉也不知道，這到底該算是好事還是壞事。「這幅畫……可以給我嗎？」

「咦？嗯……」沙紀看似猶豫了幾秒鐘，最後還是點了點頭。「當然可以，而且這本來……就是學長的東西嘛。」

──你該是自由的。

大野說他是自由的。

這就是大野心中的他嗎？

因為自由，所以才會露出這樣的笑容……不被任何人給綁住，不用為了熱潮期煩惱，自由而無拘無束的燦爛笑容。而大野確實為了讓他擁有這樣的笑容而努力著，想把最好的給他，想幫他解開綁在身上的所有枷鎖。

可是……

如果是他自己要把鎖鏈給綁在身上，大野又怎麼可能有辦法幫他解開呢？

「沙紀ちゃん願不願意畫畫看翔ちゃん呢？」相葉也不知道自己為什麼要向女孩提出這樣的要求，也許他只是……想要留下一些關於那個人的美好事物罷了。「啊，就是我之前跟你提過的那個朋友。」

「我聽說……他和倉木老師要離婚了。」

「對啊。」相葉苦笑。「我希望……從此之後，他能過得快樂。」

「是嗎……」沙紀低下了頭。「那我會……試著畫出他快樂的樣子。」

「謝謝妳，沙紀ちゃん。」

他曾和女孩說過，一直以來，自己都只是在「掙扎」，為了自己最重要的人而「掙扎」。

可是事到如今，他才知道……真正在掙扎的人根本就不是他，也從來都不會是他。

「翔、翔ちゃん……」

櫻井從昏迷當中醒過來了，就在相葉和大野帶著兩個女孩一起去看他的那一天。

有一連串的檢查得馬上進行，相葉站在病房裡，看著櫻井被四周的醫生和護理師給包圍，而自己只能站在遠處看著對方，祈禱對方不會有事。大野走過來拍了拍他的肩，告訴他自己會先帶兩個女孩回家，晚一點再過來接相葉，畢竟今天似乎也不是個適合探病的日子。

大野大概只是想讓他們獨處吧。

他的老師比誰都還要了解他，也比誰都還要為他著想。

「翔ちゃん……」

「……雅紀？」最後一個醫生也走出病房之後，相葉緩緩地走向櫻井，拉了張椅子在半躺在病床上的對方身邊坐下。他喚了櫻井，然後聽見對方也用有些沙啞的聲音喚了自己的名字。「你為什麼……在哭呢？」

「……咦？」一陣溫暖撫過眼角，是櫻井伸出了手，拇指指腹帶走相葉眼角未落的淚滴，而相葉伸出自己的雙手，緊緊地握住了櫻井欲要抽走的手。「我也不知道，但是看到翔ちゃん……就忍不住……」

「我沒事啊。」櫻井擠出一個有些難看的笑容，彷彿是要證明自己所言不假。「剛剛醫生也說我沒事嘛。」

「你昏迷了這麼多天，怎麼會沒事啦……」相葉像是再也控制不住眼淚般的讓淚水潰堤而出，那些眼淚滴在櫻井被相葉抓住的手背上，而後又滑落至床單，留下了深色的痕跡。「你知不知道我有多擔心啊！」

「對不起。」櫻井低下頭。「我的確……不該讓你擔心的。」

「翔ちゃん，我、我不是那個意思……」

「你的味道……」櫻井握了握相葉抓著自己的手，隨後露出淺笑。「這樣啊，你已經被老師標記了嗎。」

「不是的，翔ちゃん……我只是打了摻了老師的費洛蒙的抑制劑而已。」相葉吸了吸鼻子，收斂好眼淚，將這一陣子發生的事情統統告訴了櫻井，包括他和大野的事，還有倉木的事。而櫻井一直靜靜地聽著，沒有什麼太大的反應，眉間卻是從頭到尾都緊皺著。「翔ちゃん，為什麼不理我啊？不回訊息，也不接我電話……」

「我不想打擾你呀。」櫻井苦笑。「讓你知道我想跟倉木老師離婚的話，你一定不會把心思放在自己的事情上。」

「所以翔ちゃん自己也很清楚我會怎麼做，不是嗎？」相葉又哭了，眼淚大滴大滴地滾落臉頰，再一次沾濕兩個人交握的手。「翔ちゃん之前想要跟我說的……就是這件事嗎？」

「嗯。」櫻井點點頭。「不過……這下子，你也可以放心了吧？」

「……什麼意思？」

「我和倉木老師會離婚，我不會再受他擺布，你和大野老師也能幸福地過日子。」

「……我不要那樣，翔ちゃん。」

「雅紀？」

櫻井說的是對的。

櫻井自由了，不需要再受到另一個Alpha的擺布。他很聰明，不需要依靠任何人就可以一個人活下去，而且可以活得好好的。相葉也是自由的，那是大野賦予他的自由，等他們結婚，建立標記之後，他不需要再為了熱潮期煩惱，也不需要擔心世間會用什麼眼光來看待自己。只要有大野在，他就是自由的。

自由的代價如此龐大。

他寧可不要。

「翔ちゃん……」相葉前傾身體，緊緊地抱住了櫻井，把自己的眼淚全都擦在他穿著的單薄衣服上。「我不要那樣，我是喜歡大野老師沒錯，很喜歡、很喜歡……可是……你需要我，而我也是，我……

「我需要你，翔ちゃん。」

待續


	15. 14.（完）

櫻井的家人得知櫻井醒來的消息之後紛紛趕來醫院，相葉決定不去打擾他們，一個人站在醫院外面等大野回來接他。與大野會合了之後，他們一起踏上歸途。

下了公車之後，他們往大野家的方向走。站在路口等著紅燈轉綠的時候，大野悄悄地伸出自己的左手，牽住了相葉的右手，而相葉並沒有甩開他，只是任由大野牽著自己，兩個人一起走在通往大野家的路上，因為彼此掌心的熱度而在冬日裡出了一手的汗。

大野有的時候會很安靜，彷彿在一個人靜靜地思考著什麼，又似乎什麼都沒有在想，就只是放空。相葉分辨不出兩者的差異，也不覺得自己需要搞清楚之間的不同，他跟大野在一起的時候總是很放鬆，他們可以談笑風生，也可以享受寂靜，唯獨今天……相葉總覺得自己似乎該開口說些什麼，才不會讓大野發現自己現在被他牽著的那隻手正在微微顫抖著這件事。

「老師，關於你畫的那張我的畫……」沙紀將畫交給了相葉一事，大野也是知道的，他們只是一直都還沒有機會深聊關於那幅畫的事情。「原來在老師的眼中，我是那樣的嗎？」

「……那樣的？」大野笑了出來，好像相葉突然說了什麼有趣的笑話似的。「雅紀是指怎樣的？」

「嗯……就是……」相葉沒想到會被大野這樣反問，一時之間有些語塞。「看起來很開心的啊……好像一點煩惱都沒有的樣子。」

「也許吧。」大野聳了聳肩。「我當然希望你能過得好、過得快樂，這是無庸置疑的。」

「也是呢……」

「我先開門喔。」

他們到家了，大野為了騰出手拿鑰匙開門而放開了相葉。沾滿了潮濕熱氣的手心失去了暖源，在陣風吹過的時候黏上了滿手的冰涼。說得也是，他怎麼會去質疑大野對他的好意呢？

他是最明白大野對他的好的那個人。

他明明是最明白大野對他的好的那個人。

「可是……」在轉開了門鎖的那一刻，大野回過頭，平靜地對相葉說道。「我也並不想把自己的期望強加於你。」

「……老師？」

「只有雅紀自己才知道，什麼才是你最想要的。」大野打開門，側過身子讓出一條路，讓相葉先進了屋子，隨後才跟在他身後也進了屋，將門關上後落鎖。「我想要你快樂、自由，但只有雅紀自己才知道什麼是真正的快樂與自由，不是嗎？」

裝在信封裡的婚姻提出書就擺在桌上。因為搬家等等的一連串事情，他們雖然已經在上面寫好了兩個人的資訊，卻遲遲找不到時間將它拿去鎮公所辦理結婚手續。大野走了過去，拿出信封裡填好的婚姻提出書，走到了相葉的面前。

大野看著寫著兩個人的資料的婚姻提出書笑了出來，笑得彷彿在哭。

「我應該要毀掉它的，對吧？」大野的語氣顫抖。「可是我做不到……對不起，雅紀，你可以……至少讓我留著它嗎？就當是紀念。

「我從一開始就不該向你提出這樣的提議的……我明明知道對你來說，最重要的人永遠都不會是我，我該做的從來都不是要你去求一個安逸……也許我真的太喜歡你了，喜歡到都失了理智。

「你該是自由的，我又怎麼能把你綁在身邊？」

不是的、不是的、不是的。

不是這樣的。

相葉傾身，緊緊地抱住了大野，他不知道自己這樣做是對還是錯，但他必須這麼做才行。

他得讓大野知道自己的想法，得讓大野明白自己的心情，即使他們不會建立「形式」，他還是要讓他知道，他們之間擁有的是比「形式」還要珍貴了千百倍的東西。那是大野應得的，他能給大野的，也就只有這麼一點微不足道的東西。

「才不是這樣……如果沒有老師，我根本就不會懂什麼叫自由。」

「……雅紀？」

「老師……我喜歡你，我真的很喜歡你。」這大概是他第一次對大野說喜歡，第一次讓大野明確地知道他的心情，包括他對於大野的，也包括他藏在心裡已久的那些「祕密」。「只是……對不起，翔ちゃん發生了那些事情之後……我真的很害怕，我不能再失去更多，也不能再讓翔ちゃん失去更多了。我們……只剩下彼此了。」

「……這樣啊。」大野笑了，努力地笑著，不讓相葉發現自己滑落臉頰，滲進他的衣服布料裡的那滴眼淚。大野伸出手，努力嚥下鼻頭的酸澀感，來回撫過相葉的背。「你總是比我想的還要堅強。」

後來，相葉又和大野說了很多。

他和大野傾吐了一直以來的那些情感，那些從來不敢為他人所知，只敢埋藏在心底最深處的隱諱感情。他不知道該怎麼去定義那種心情，也不知道該如何定義自己和櫻井之間的關係。他喜歡櫻井，卻又不只是喜歡，他想櫻井應該也是如此，雖然他們從來都沒有將這樣的心情分享給彼此知道。

知道自己和櫻井的大學位在同一個城鎮的時候，他很開心。

知道櫻井被逼著結婚的時候，他很難過。

知道櫻井因為Alpha而受傷的時候，他很生氣。

今後，他們之間一定也會像以往那樣，誕生更多更多的回憶吧。

「祕密」被人知曉的感覺其實並沒有那麼糟。

他想，那一定是因為對方是大野的關係。

幾天之後，櫻井出院了。他恢復的狀況很好，頭上的傷只要按時擦藥就沒問題，熱潮期也已經過去，之後只要定時施打抑制劑就可以了。他沒有再見過倉木，據說是櫻井的家人不願意再讓倉木接近他，離婚的手續由櫻井的家人全權接手，以後，倉木和他就是陌生人了，不會再干預彼此的人生。

那一天，沙紀帶了畫冊過來，而萌花也陪著她一起來了。

沙紀將畫冊打開，翻到了其中一頁，展示給正在病房裡收拾東西的櫻井和相葉看。

那似乎是一幅還未完成的話，畫上只有簡單的鉛筆線條，勾勒出兩個熟悉不已的身影。相葉接過畫冊，拿到眼前仔細地看，隨後也將畫冊遞到了湊過來的櫻井面前，兩個人一起露出了微笑。

沙紀畫了他們兩個人，畫上的他們背靠著背，彼此凝望著不同的方向，臉上的表情堅定而柔和，讓相葉連想到在湛藍的天空中展翅飛翔的鳥兒，自由而無拘無束。

他笑著把畫冊還給沙紀，有些不好意思地抓了抓臉頰。

「對不起喔，沙紀ちゃん。」相葉說。「我決定不跟大野老師結婚，妳一定很驚訝吧。」

「……還好吧。」沙紀聳了聳肩。「也沒什麼好驚訝的。」

「是嗎？」相葉苦笑。櫻井繼續收拾自己的東西，聽見他們的對話也並沒有表現出什麼特別的反應。「妳一定覺得我很笨吧。」

「學長只是決定要伸手抓住自己真正想要的，對吧？」沙紀微笑，相葉總覺得似乎很久沒有看見她的笑容了。「我覺得學長是個很勇敢的人。」

櫻井不想直接回家，把自己的行李託給家人帶回去之後，拉著相葉要他先陪他去一個地方。他們一起走出醫院，在走向公車站牌的途中被一把熟悉的聲音給叫住，兩個人一起停下了腳步。

是大野朝著他們兩個人的方向走了過來。

「老師！」相葉看見大野，顯得有些驚訝。「你不是說今天有事情，所以……」

「事情辦完了，想快點告訴你們就過來了。」

「告訴我們？」

「嗯。」大野微笑。「總而言之……雅紀，這是要給你的。」

「給我？」相葉接過大野遞給他的紙袋，好奇地往裡頭看。裡頭放著他熟悉不已的包裝，他知道那些是來自醫院的東西，而不是櫻井以前固定會給他的那些黑市的商品。「這是……」

「沒了就來跟我要，好嗎？我也會固定拿給你的。」那些是摻了大野的Alpha費洛蒙的抑制劑，大概是他又去拜託了在醫院的朋友吧。「現在這些應該能撐三個月左右吧。」

「可是老師，我……」

「讓我幫你吧。」大野推開了相葉想要把東西還給他的手。「就當作……是我的自我滿足也好。」

「謝謝你……」相葉握緊了紙袋。「我真的不知道該怎麼感謝老師才好。」

「這是我該做的。」才沒有什麼事情是誰應該做的，相葉想這麼告訴他，卻還是把話嚥了回去。「還有……如果你們打算一起住的話，我有個朋友最近想把房子租出去，環境很不錯，屋主也願意看在我的份上算便宜一點，看你們要不要去看看。」

「老師連這種事情都……」他們的確打算一起搬出去外面住，而相葉也有把這件事情告訴大野。「老師早上就是去找朋友問這件事嗎？」

「嗯。」大野有些害羞地抓了抓頭髮。「你們有意願的話，我再幫你們聯絡他。」

「大野老師，謝謝你。」始終不發一語的櫻井開了口。「真的……非常謝謝你。」

「沒什麼啦……你們不是還有別的地方要去嗎？快走吧，不用顧慮我了。」

「……老師。」

相葉向前跨出一步，而大野彷彿早就知曉他想做什麼一般，張開了雙臂，將主動湊過來的人抱入懷中，輕撫他的背，感受到對方也緊緊地抱住自己。相葉身上的味道因為抑制劑的關係有些變了，即使已經過了熱潮期，他依舊能在只有彼此依偎時才能聞見的淡淡檸檬清香中找到一絲自己的氣息。

相葉吸了吸鼻子，大野不知道他是不是又想要哭了。

「快走吧。」大野放開相葉，拍了拍他的肩，努力不去看那雙微微泛紅的眼睛。「搬出去以後……有時間，再一起出來吃個飯吧。櫻井くん也是。」

「嗯。」櫻井點點頭。「謝謝你，老師。」

櫻井現在大概很緊張吧，相葉能感覺得出來，所以他伸出了右手，輕輕握住櫻井搭在橋邊扶手上的左手，感受到對方也回握住自己，同時將視線從腳下的小溪移開，轉過頭來望著相葉，努力擠出一個笑容。

「為什麼翔ちゃん會想來啊？」相葉問他。「你不是說這裡很可怕嗎？」

「嗯……是啊。」櫻井笑著說。「是很可怕，但是沒關係。」

「翔ちゃん……」相葉捏了捏櫻井的手心。「你不需要因為我勉強自己啊。」

「嗯？」櫻井聽見這句話似乎有些驚訝，他皺了皺眉，停頓了幾秒鐘之後才開口。「也許吧……但是，如果是和你一起，我想……不管遇到什麼樣的事，我一定都能擁有選擇不逃避的勇氣。」

「嗯……我也是。」

腳下的吊橋因為一陣風吹而開始輕輕地搖晃，櫻井因此又握緊了相葉的手心，惹得相葉笑出了聲，隨即又像個做錯事的小孩一樣馬上閉上了嘴，不敢去看櫻井的表情。

他們曾經不敢站在吊橋之上，大概是害怕自己終有一天會墜落，就像是那些被他們扔至橋下的東西一樣。因為畏懼、厭惡，所以才會做出如此舉動，而現在的他們站在彼此的身邊，才終於有了在橋上站得穩的勇氣。不管遇上什麼樣的困難，他們不需要逃，只要握緊對方的手，就能越過懸於溪上的橋。

即使不能走得安穩也沒關係。

只要是兩個人一起，就無須害怕。

「……你過來。」

「嗯？要幹嘛，翔……」

櫻井抓著相葉的手把他拉近自己，湊上了自己的吻。他聽見相葉笑出了聲，似乎對於這個吻顯得漫不經心，只顧著笑，而忘了要好好回應櫻井貼著自己的嘴唇。對此感到不滿的櫻井報復性地咬了相葉的下唇一口，對方才終於乖乖地收起笑容，像隻小狗一樣輕舔櫻井的唇線以求一個原諒。

吊橋因為他們的一連串動作而又開始晃動，櫻井和相葉牽著的手心出了一層薄汗，也不知道是因為兩個人升高的體溫，抑或是腳下晃動所帶來的不安所致。櫻井的另一隻手抓皺了相葉的衣服，而相葉也摟住了櫻井的腰，將他抱得好緊、好緊。

──Alpha該堅毅，Beta要中庸，Omega須包容。

相葉想，他和櫻井都足夠堅毅，也已經付出太多的包容了。

他們並不屬於哪個Alpha，只屬於彼此，自始至終都是。若被束縛，他們會用盡一切力氣掙脫；若被囚禁，他們會用自己的身軀撞出可以逃脫的出口。即使被砍斷了翅膀依舊選擇飛翔，這就是他們的選擇，沒有人可以干涉。

他的人魚公主不會化成泡沫，他們不需要為了不存在的王子化做泡沫。

他們是自由的。

「翔ちゃん……如果我們現在從這裡掉下去的話，會怎麼樣呢？」

「你真的很煞風景。」

就算要一起墜落，那也一定是我們心甘情願。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨大家好我是納鷗！  
>  《但我不願與你走上吊橋（以下簡稱吊橋）》完結啦！  
>  寫連載絕對不是一件輕鬆的事……但我還是寫得很開心！當然也要謝謝幫我按喜歡（或Kudos）／留言給我的夥伴們，看到別人說喜歡自己的文章真的是一件很開心的事情，看到有人隨著文中發展心情蕩漾也非常開心嘿嘿（靠），這些大概也可以視作是幫我上了機油讓我跑得飛快，總之真的很謝謝所有讀了他的朋友QQ 我愛你們。
> 
> 嗯……在此先和所有包含了我自己在內的天然女孩（與男孩？）們致上十二萬分的歉意。我、我、我有罪……大野老師，我對不起你QQ  
>  寫連載期間我最常做的事情大概就是幻想如果當時雅紀就這樣和老師結婚了會怎麼樣……我上班都在想這個（靠）！總而言之老師就是個非常溫柔帥氣優秀體貼的Alpha，婚後生活大概就是雅紀會慢慢全身心地接納老師，然後每天都甜蜜蜜……之後應該也會順理成章有小孩（畢竟要對付熱潮期就不能避孕嘛），然後依舊是每天甜蜜蜜這樣。  
>  唉我真的好想打爆我自己來謝罪。  
>  但沒辦法，我也是個熱愛百合的女孩所以沒辦法就這樣讓天然甜甜蜜蜜。嗯。  
>  雖然不能讓天然在一起也是一大遺憾啦……我可以寫平行世界嗎？（不行
> 
> 關於百合的部分……這應該是這次在寫作上最困擾我的一部分了XD  
>  我其實沒有刻意去描寫他們之間「談感情」的部分。雖然不知道有沒有人發現，不過在14章之前，雅紀從來都沒有在談及自己「最重要的人」的時候提過翔さん的名字，而是都以「祕密」來代替。所以他第一次明說就是在14章才和老師說出口，代表老師對他來說是個特別的存在，讓他可以放心把「祕密」告訴他。  
>  選擇這樣的手法就會比較擔心百合之間的那種感情是不是比較難傳達到，希望大家有抓到藏在字裡行間的蛛絲馬跡XD 我想這也是我還必須拿捏的部分，希望能將那種「隱晦而不能為人所知的感情」描寫得更深刻、更讓人有所共鳴。  
>  這應該也是我在這次連載中遇到的最大的困境了。《吊橋》並不完美，但我依舊很喜歡百合之間那種不能說出口的愛，如果以後有機會的話希望能再寫得更好，不過依舊謝謝和我一樣喜歡他的人。
> 
> 另外，我也很喜歡這次的兩位原創角色沙紀和萌花。  
>  先來說說她們的名字裡藏著的祕密吧XD 沙紀的全名「清水沙紀」唸做Shimizu Saki；萌花是「安藤萌花」Antou Moka，所以縮寫的話就是S.S和A.M呀！  
>  而沙紀這個名字其實就是象徵海洋，像海洋一樣海納百川包容每個人，也象徵這個社會加諸於她的期待；萌花的話就是花，漂亮的花，而花總是需要水來灌溉，沙紀的姓「清水」也正好就是水。  
>  大概就是這樣的意思，塞了我的滿滿私心u////u
> 
> 最後，雖然《吊橋》本篇已經結束了，但我還有想寫的東西，所以之後應該會有番外。  
>  會有兩篇，一篇是大野老師的故事，一篇應該會是櫻井視角的百合同居之後的生活。有機會的話還是想出一下本子，可惜最近……沒有場次我就不太有動力出了，畢竟收的人應該也少……我會再想想的。  
>  還是我其實可以印個個位數自爽就好，這樣其實好像也不賴。  
>  總之不管如何，到時也請大家多多指教了！謝謝大家一直以來的陪伴，我們番外或者之後的文章再見XD  
>  百合真的很香……希望大家一起來匹乓！
> 
> 2020.04.13 納鷗


	16. 繁花總是盛放於他四周

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一，關於S&A在一起後的日常。

或許是因為被窩裡還有另一個人的體溫的緣故，櫻井翔醒過來時並不覺得冷。

冬日早晨的那股涼意反而幫他驅走了睡意，讓他在醒過來時被一股睡足了時間的清爽滿足感包圍，不像以往需要早起為另一個人準備早餐時那樣，總得帶著一股倦怠感起床，拖著自己的沉重身軀面對一天的開始。

事實上，他也已經很久沒有那一種感覺了。

自從開始和相葉雅紀一起生活之後，曾經的一切都彷彿成了一場鮮明的惡夢，雖然深刻地留在了他的記憶裡，卻也已經成為過去。這兩個多月以來，他大多數時間是被相葉叫醒的。相葉比他早起，會在梳洗過後才過來叫醒他，而其實有的時候，櫻井會在相葉來叫醒自己之前就醒來，但他喜歡被對方喚醒的感覺，總是捨不得自己主動起身離開身下的這張雙人床。

像今天這樣，他比相葉還要早就醒過來的情況反而少見。

因為先去了新年參拜的關係，他們昨天一直到了深夜才入睡，對於不擅熬夜的相葉來說也是情有可原吧。

櫻井輕輕地移開相葉摟在自己腰間的手，下了床走到窗邊，將窗簾拉開了一條縫。

一片雪白映入他的眼簾，飄落的雪花反射的陽光甚至讓還不適應早晨光線的櫻井瞇起了雙眼。

沒想到新年的第一天竟然就下了雪，明明昨晚到神社參拜的時候還絲毫沒有半點跡象的。在他們這個小鎮，最常下雪的時期落在一月中到二月末，在櫻井的記憶之中，關於新年期間下雪的記憶寥寥無幾，尤其在近幾年更是稀少。

而這也是他和相葉一起度過的第一個新年。

櫻井把窗簾拉緊，藉著微弱的光芒走到浴室去梳洗，幫自己熱了杯熱牛奶後才回到房間，靠著床尾坐在鋪了厚厚地毯的地板上。他還不打算叫醒相葉，相葉卻似乎因為他發出的一點點聲響而醒了過來，又像是還沒有完全清醒的樣子，爬到床尾下了床，在櫻井身邊坐下，把自己一半的重量全往櫻井身上靠。

「早安。」櫻井撐著相葉的身體，有些無奈地說。「還想睡的話就再睡回去吧。」

「不用……我醒了。」

「是嗎？」

「嗯……」

明明就一副還沒醒的樣子。

幾分鐘之後，相葉不負櫻井期望地又失了意識，身子一軟就往下一倒，被櫻井及時伸手扶住，就這樣順勢把櫻井的大腿當成了枕頭，調整成舒服的姿勢之後繼續享受新年獨有的悠閒。

櫻井苦笑，努力伸長了手搆來放在一旁椅背上的毛毯幫相葉蓋上，輕輕撥開了相葉散在眼前的瀏海。

他們兩個現在一起住在向大野智的朋友租來的房子裡，房子雖然不大，兩個人住起來也算足夠，超市和便利商店附近都有，而且都在徒步就能抵達的範圍之內，房租和水電費由兩個人一起負擔，算下來也並不貴。兩個多月以來，櫻井並沒有特別感受過什麼不便。

這一切都得感謝大野呢。

櫻井低下頭，看見相葉的睡臉顯得沉穩、平靜，似是不受一點夢境侵擾。他有些驚訝地發現，自己其實已經有一段時間沒有看過相葉這樣的睡臉了。在以前那段紛擾的日子裡，他看見的總是相葉為熱潮所苦的表情。因本能慾望而深鎖的眉心無法被撫平，因升高的熱而淌下的汗珠擦也擦不盡，而到了現在，那也已經都成了過去，好險已經都成了過去。

就連這些，也都是託了大野的福。

相葉突然嗚咽了一聲，毛茸茸的頭往櫻井的腿上蹭了蹭，左手從毛毯裡伸出來，幾秒鐘之後又停下了一切動靜。是睡迷糊了嗎？櫻井輕笑，伸出手握住相葉的左手，姆指撫上相葉手背上已經開始癒合的傷口，感受到被劃開了皮肉後又合起的那一處留下了粗糙的觸感，與四周滑順的皮膚顯得格格不入。

這道傷口，是前幾天他們外出散步的時候，被流浪貓抓傷的。

那一天，他們在吃完午餐之後一起出了門，打算到超市去添購一些生活用品，也順道走走路，當成是吃飽飯後的運動。而那隻貓咪就這樣出現在了他們面前，瘦巴巴又髒兮兮的，警戒地盯著他們兩個看，而相葉就這麼靠了過去，蹲下身子，對貓咪伸出了左手。

「來呀、來呀，好乖。」相葉一邊放輕語調說著，一邊緩緩地靠近貓咪。「過來，不可怕的。」

「這樣好嗎？」櫻井有些擔心地靠了過去。「牠好像很怕你的樣子。」

「嗯……我也不知道，但總要試試看嘛。」

「是、是這樣嗎？」

「牠這麼瘦又髒髒的，看起來好可憐喔。」

過來呀，好乖好乖。相葉不肯放棄，又這麼對著貓咪說了好一陣子的話，而櫻井始終站在旁邊靜靜地看著。如果是相葉的話，應該沒問題吧？沒有動物會討厭他──櫻井原本是這麼想的，直到貓咪似乎是受不了相葉持續的靠近，哈氣威嚇之後伸出爪子，就這麼在相葉的手背上留下了一道血痕。

那道傷口似乎抓得頗深，鮮血很快就流了出來，沿著相葉手背上的紋路蔓延，看得站在一旁的櫻井馬上衝上前去拉起了相葉，而貓咪也被他這一連串的大動作給嚇跑了，一回過神來就不見了蹤影。

「雅紀！還、還好嗎？怎麼辦，得消毒……」

「啊……那邊有便利商店，去跟他們借借看醫藥箱好了。」

櫻井慌慌張張地拉著相葉的手就往便利商店走，反倒是被抓傷的相葉顯得格外冷靜，乖巧地任櫻井擺布，讓他幫忙在傷口上塗消毒水，然後又買了便利商店裡的ＯＫ繃貼上，也算是做好了最基本的處置。

「謝謝你，翔ちゃん。」相葉一邊撫著ＯＫ繃的邊緣一邊這麼說。「我果然……嚇到牠了嗎？」

「流浪貓的戒心總是比較重……也沒辦法嘛。」

「……是嗎。」

櫻井又想起了那隻流浪貓的樣子。

雖然很瘦，身上也髒髒的，但牠有著一身很漂亮的灰色虎斑，如果好好照顧的話，應該會變得很可愛吧。

相葉一定也是這麼想的。

他肯定還很在意那隻貓的事情吧。

畢竟他就是這麼一個太過溫柔的人。

櫻井用空著的那隻手拿起杯子，喝了一口熱牛奶後轉頭望向被窗簾給遮掩的窗戶。下雪了，不知道那隻貓有沒有找到溫暖的地方躲好呢？要是被存有居心的人給抓走就不好了……天氣這麼冷，食物是不是也會變得難找呢？

他默默地想著這些，不自覺地握緊了相葉的手。

＊

嗚哇！翔ちゃん怎麼不叫醒我啦，都這麼晚了。

這是相葉清醒過來後說的第一句話。

「反正今天也沒什麼事情要做，多睡一點也不要緊嘛。」

「可是、可是……難得的假日，就這麼被睡掉了很浪費啊……我想多和翔ちゃん相處啊。」

他其實不是不懂相葉的心情。

畢竟這兩個多月以來，兩個人都忙著適應新的生活和新的工作，可以說是到了最近才終於有時間能靜下心來好好利用長假的時間陪伴彼此。不過，能像這樣和相葉待在一起，即使什麼也不做，櫻井也已經覺得足夠開心了。尤其，他還看見了相葉安穩的睡臉。

這是他從前想都不敢想的奢侈生活。

「翔ちゃん明天就要去沙紀ちゃん那裡了對不對？」

「嗯，」櫻井現在是沙紀的家庭教師，會在每個禮拜平日的下午到她家去陪她念書，教她因為休學在家而沒有學到的範圍，讓她不管隨時復學都不會落後進度。「她說想要盡可能地早點開始上課。」

「沙紀ちゃん真是認真呢。」相葉一邊這麼說，一邊站了起來，向浴室走去。「所以，今天就是我和翔ちゃん長假的最後一天了呢。」

「嗯，對啊。」

要好好把握才行。櫻井也站起了身來，聽見相葉的聲音從浴室的方向傳來。

是啊，要好好把握才行。櫻井一邊這麼想著，一邊往廚房走去，打開冰箱查看食材，打算要來做他和相葉兩個人遲來的早餐，或者該說是有些早了的午餐。

「翔ちゃん，新年就要吃年糕湯啊！」從浴室那裡傳來相葉模糊不清的聲音，大概是刷牙才刷到一半吧。「來做年糕湯吧！」

「好、好。」櫻井從冰箱裡拿出前幾天和相葉一起去買的年糕，原本還想接著把煮湯的食材也拿出來，卻在考慮了幾秒鐘之後馬上放棄，關上了冰箱門。「湯給你煮！」

＊

隔天，櫻井和相葉一起吃過午餐之後就出了門。

昨天的雪並沒有下得多久，過了中午就停了，即使如此，還是在路上積了一片薄薄的積雪。相葉昨天堆的小雪人站在圍牆上，櫻井在經過它的時候抬頭向它望了一眼，心理生了彷彿它在代替相葉目送自己的感覺，沒忍住上揚的嘴角，輕笑了起來。

櫻井在路口搭上公車，半小時後就到了沙紀的家，按下電鈴之後，出來迎接他的卻是意料之外的人。櫻井在萌花的帶領之下走進沙紀的畫室，他們平常都是在這裡上課的，沙紀看見櫻井之後簡單地向他打了招呼，接著看向萌花的眼裡倒是藏了一絲複雜的情緒，像是不滿，又似是拿她沒轍的無奈。

櫻井脫下大衣，在桌子旁坐下。桌上已經擺好了平常上課時會用到的課本和講義等等，另外還散落著畫筆等等的用具，大概是萌花的東西吧。

「沙紀就是太認真了嘛。」萌花也在椅子上坐下，這麼出言抱怨。「明明才新年的第二天欸，竟然就已經要開始念書了嗎？」

「嗯……沙紀さん的確是不需要把自己逼得太緊啊。」櫻井這麼附和。

「我只是不想讓生活脫離常規太久。」沙紀這麼說，一邊攤開自己的作業簿，推到櫻井面前。「老師，這邊我還是不太懂。」

「哪邊？我看看……」

櫻井開始幫沙紀複習功課，而萌花一開始還坐在一旁乖乖地畫自己的畫，沒過多久之後或許是覺得無聊，便開始有一搭沒一搭地向他們搭話。沙紀顯然不想搭理她，使得萌花直接將目標轉向了櫻井。

「學長，你知道倉木老師他辭職了嗎？」

「……倉木老師辭職了？」他已經許久沒有聽見那個人的消息了，雖然之前就有耳聞這般風聲，當事情實際發生，還是讓他生了不小的驚訝。「什、什麼時候辭職的？」

「從第三學期開始就不會來學校了。」萌花撐著頭說著。「我還以為學長會知道呢。」

不，他不知道，自從他和倉木斷了關係後，就再也沒有聽說過倉木的任何消息了。

倉木放著他進入熱潮不管，甚至還讓他受了傷，直到被其他人發現，他才被送去醫院。於一個Alpha來說，他的確失職，於一個教師來說，他也做了最不好的示範，儘管櫻井不覺得這件事情會傳入學生的耳朵，卻終究免不了得讓倉木負起責任的形式。

他並不覺得倉木可憐，也不覺得自己有必要同情他，只是覺得……

如果，倉木曾經的Omega不是他的話，他們是不是都能迎來更好的結局？

自己終究是騙了他，背著他暗地裡吃下一顆又一顆的避孕藥，留給他一絲空有等待的希望，卻不把真相告訴他。或許，曾經的自己也只是憑著一股孩子氣在行事，刻意不去選擇最圓融的作法。

倉木和他是一樣的，他們不過都是受限於「形式」的人罷了。

他其實不恨倉木，因為他覺得自己並沒有資格對他抱有那麼強烈的情感。

至少，他們現在終於不用再折磨彼此，也不必再耗著彼此的時間了。

「老師，」不知道是不是察覺了他突然的沉默，沙紀喚了他，把剛剛寫好的那一題拿給他看。「我寫好了，這樣寫對嗎？」

「啊、啊……我看看。」

他們今天並沒有上新的進度，只是針對沙紀不懂的地方再做加強，而萌花時不時地會來打斷他們，天南地北地找話題想要聊天。這讓櫻井想起了高中時代的相葉，雖然他不像萌花那樣會刻意找話題來打斷他念書，但他們一起待在專用教室裡的時候，他總會有好多好多問題可以問他。每一次，他都只顧著教相葉，往往對方的作業已經寫完了，自己要念的進度卻連一半都還沒有達到。

他因為想起了往事而微揚嘴角，面前的沙紀卻因為萌花的滔滔不絕而顯得有些煩躁。

也許今天的確不是個適合複習功課的日子，也說不定吧。

「沙紀さん，我們做完這一頁就下課吧。」

「咦……為什麼？可是時間還沒到……」

「難得萌花さん來找妳，妳們應該還有許多比念書更重要的事可以做才對，對吧？」櫻井笑著說。「難得的假日，就兩個人好好地去玩吧。」

＊

「翔ちゃん！這邊、這邊！」

「啊，雅紀。」

櫻井讓沙紀下課之後，就收到了相葉傳來的訊息，問他晚餐想要吃什麼，說他現在正要去超市買東西。

而櫻井也立刻決定要前去跟相葉會合。他在離開沙紀家之後打了電話給相葉，告訴他提早下課的事，跳上剛好靠站的公車，很順利地在超市門口和等著他的相葉碰了面。兩個人採買完晚餐的食材，準備要踏上歸途之時，天空又飄起了細雪。

「又下雪了啊。」相葉抬起頭，望著傍晚的天空這麼開口。「不知道那隻貓咪過得好不好……就是那隻前幾天抓傷我的貓咪啊，翔ちゃん還記得嗎？」

「嗯，當然記得啊。」相葉果然很在意那隻貓咪吧。「你的手……好多了嗎？」

「好多了喔，本來就不是什麼太嚴重的傷嘛。」相葉將左手提著的塑膠袋移到了右手，用空出來的那一隻手去牽櫻井。「要是那時候沒有嚇到牠就好了。」

「雅紀真的很喜歡動物呢。」

「嗯……或許是吧。」

「不過，真要說起來的話，把牠嚇跑的人好像是我才對。」

「咦？沒有啦！我不是那個意思，翔ちゃん你不要誤會……」

相葉慌慌張張地開始解釋，而櫻井因為他的這副樣子而笑了起來，讓相葉馬上就發現櫻井只是在捉弄他，賭氣一般地用力握緊了櫻井的手，開始前後大力晃著，彷彿鬧脾氣又捨不得真的生氣的小學生似的。

櫻井也緊緊回握相葉的手，乖乖地順著他拉著自己右手的力道晃，感受到白色的雪花飄下，落在臉上和肩頭，也落在沒戴手套的手上，帶來一絲涼意，他卻不覺得冷，只覺得不管是心裡還是彼此交握的手都好溫暖、好溫暖。

＊

新年來到第三天，兩個人的長假也正式結束了。

相葉在上個月辭掉了工廠的工作，現在是在大野的朋友經營的畫室當行政人員，而今天也是畫室開工的日子。

相葉一大早就出門了，而下午要到沙紀家去的櫻井則是晚了相葉幾個小時，在十點多的時候出了門。他今天要先去見大野，幫相葉和大野拿他要交給他的東西，也順便和大野敘敘舊。

大野最近似乎很忙，據說是因為學校裡面臨了些比較大的變動，有許多地方都需要老師們配合作業。從第三學期開始，美術社也得開始準備招生，大野擔心萌花一個人忙不過來，所以放學後的時間幾乎都在和她一起想招生的點子，協助她製作傳單、海報等等。

因為時間和相葉搭不上，所以大野今天才會來拜託櫻井。

櫻井推開餐廳的門，而大野已經先到了，看見他來，便舉起手向他的方向揮了揮。

「不好意思，還麻煩你跑一趟。」

「沒關係。」櫻井搖了搖頭。「能藉機跟老師敘敘舊也不錯。」

「這個先給你吧，免得忘了。」大野將一個淺綠色的紙袋交給櫻井，裡面放著的是大野要給相葉的，摻了他的Alpha費洛蒙的抑制劑。「先點餐吧。」

點完餐之後，大野問起了櫻井和相葉兩個人的新生活，不過主要應該是想知道相葉的事吧？櫻井默默地這麼想，把話題的中心放在相葉身上，和大野分享了最近兩個人遇到的事情，像是相葉前幾天被貓咪給抓傷了等等。

「很像那孩子會做的事呢。」大野輕笑。「好險那時候櫻井くん也在，要不然那孩子一定不知道要處理傷口吧。」

「對了，老師……」櫻井停頓了幾秒之後才繼續說。「我記得，我們現在住的房子並沒有特別規定不能養寵物，對吧？」

「寵物？我記得是可以養的。」

「所以……我在想，是不是可以和相葉くん一起養養看。」

「養那隻貓嗎？」

「嗯。」

大野一下子就猜中了他的想法，這讓櫻井有點驚訝。

櫻井沒有養過寵物，相葉的老家以前有養過狗，但似乎沒有養過貓。他其實沒有百分之百的自信自己可以把那隻貓照顧好，也覺得自己這樣的想法或許有些太過輕率，但他還是想試試看，想讓那隻貓咪能在下雪的冷天裡有個溫暖的家可以待。

有個溫暖的家可以待，這對曾經的櫻井來說，也是個伸手不能及的奢侈願望。

也許，他是在那隻貓咪身上看到了和曾經的自己的相似之處，也說不定吧。

「況且……」櫻井嚥下一口口水。「仔細想想，我其實沒有為雅紀做過什麼事情，所以……如果這能讓他開心的話，我想要去試試看。」

「這樣啊……不過，我想櫻井くん能陪在那孩子身邊，對他來說，一定就已經非常足夠了。」大野微笑著，櫻井卻覺得自己似乎在他的眼裡看見了一絲寂寞。「如果櫻井くん想讓相葉くん開心的話，能不能也讓我一起幫忙呢？」

櫻井從來沒有抓過流浪貓，而大野也沒有。他們先照著網路上說的做法，去和動物醫院借了誘捕籠，放在櫻井和相葉遇見那隻貓咪的那一處，由櫻井每天過去察看和更換食物。不過，一個禮拜過去了，卻遲遲都沒有貓咪落網。

到了第八天，原本也是預計由櫻井一個人去查看誘捕籠，但是萌花從大野那裡聽說了這件事之後也吵著想要一起來，所以美術社今天提早結束了社團活動，三個人在傍晚時分會合後，一起前去放了籠子的地方查看。

可惜，誘捕籠在今天也依舊空空如也。

「已經放了一個禮拜了啊。」萌花伸出手，碰了碰放著貓飼料的碗，裡面沒有一點被動過的痕跡。「看來用這種方法似乎不行呢。」

「那……該怎麼辦才好？」

「嗯……用氣味比較重的零食吸引牠看看呢？」萌花從塑膠袋裡拿出了貓咪吃的點心肉泥，那似乎是她和大野一起過來這裡之前，在路過的寵物店買的。「雖然對戒心重的貓咪來說可能沒有用，不過還是試試看吧。」

萌花撕開了肉泥的包裝，開始小聲地發出吸引貓咪的聲音，一邊四處走動著。這樣有用嗎？雖然懷疑，不過似乎也沒有更好的方法了，大概也只能姑且一試。在萌花找貓咪的時候，櫻井開始動手更換放在誘捕籠裡的食物，當他正要把新的飼料倒進碗裡的時候，萌花壓低了的急促聲音突然傳了過來。

「找到了？」站在一旁的大野發出驚訝的聲音，伸手示意櫻井和他一起過去。

「咦？真的嗎？」

那隻貓咪躲在便利商店旁邊的小巷裡，正警戒地看著萌花手裡的肉泥，一副想吃卻又不敢靠近的樣子。而萌花蹲下了身子，一邊慢慢往貓咪的方向靠近，一邊繼續不放棄地喚著牠。只可惜，貓咪依舊沒有放鬆警戒的樣子，甚至還對萌花哈了氣。

「小心點，牠會攻擊人。」也許是因為聽過相葉的故事，大野這麼告訴萌花。

「唔……小貓乖，過來過來……」

「萌花さん，讓我試試好嗎？」櫻井緩緩靠近萌花，彎下了腰這麼說。

「好吧……學長要小心喔。」

「嗯，我會的。」

萌花把肉泥交給櫻井後站了起來，讓櫻井接手她的位子，自己則退到了櫻井身後，和大野一起看著這一切。

貓咪因為他們一連串的動作而嚇到，往後退了幾步，隨後又似是無法抵擋肉泥的香氣似的，又探出了身子，猶豫著該不該上前而不斷往前又再後退。櫻井模仿著那一天的相葉和方才萌花的動作，一邊緩緩地往前靠，一邊伸長了手臂，嘴裡輕聲喚著小貓，希望牠能放鬆警戒，希望牠能知道自己並不會傷害牠。

獨自一人在外面流浪，一定很辛苦吧？

我知道喔，因為曾經的我也是這樣的。

為了活下去，為了在這個世上生存，每天都在全力掙扎。即使擁有棲身之所，他的自由也僅是表面工夫，他只能選擇被囚禁，流浪於太過巨大的監牢之中，讓身上的枷鎖漸漸壓垮他，奪走他最後一點喘息的空間。

可是，他很幸運。

因為他還有他，還有那個願意接納他，並且對他說了需要的他。明明自己才是真正需要他的人，他卻願意給自己一個真正的歸處，讓他知道……他從不孤單，他不是一個人，他們今後會一起走下去，一起在這座巨大的牢籠裡生活。

所以，你願不願意給我一個機會呢？

讓我像他一樣，幫你解下身上的枷鎖，好嗎？

「櫻井くん，小心……」

「……痛。」

他太靠近了，沒有拿捏好距離，而貓咪顯然是被他嚇到了，伸出爪子就在櫻井的手背上抓出一道鮮紅的傷口。櫻井咬了咬下唇，仍不願放棄，又往前靠近了些，被他拿在手裡的肉泥不小心滴到了地上，貓咪這才終於靠了過來，嗅了嗅地上的肉泥後伸出舌頭舔了一口。

「櫻井くん，你的傷……」

「等等，先不要過來。」

櫻井趁著勢頭，直接把手上的肉泥湊到貓咪面前，在貓咪接著吃了他手裡的食物之後，吐出了好大一口氣。

彷彿失了全身的力氣一樣，櫻井沒有穩住身子，往後跌坐在了地上。而貓咪終於明白了櫻井並不會傷害牠之後，禁不住誘惑似的小心翼翼靠了過來，大方地踩上櫻井的大腿，大口大口地開始吃起他手上的肉泥。

「太好了……」櫻井伸出手，輕輕地摸了摸貓咪的頭。「他一定會很高興的。」

＊

在把貓咪帶回家之前，他們先去了一趟動物醫院，把誘捕籠還回去，幫貓咪做了最基本的檢查，也將櫻井手背上的傷口給處理好。好險，除了有些脫水的症狀之外，貓咪並沒有什麼大礙，一個星期過後再帶過來打預防針就行了。

在回家之前，櫻井在大野和萌花的陪同之下先去了趟寵物店，把貓咪會用到的基本生活用品都先備好了一份。回到家之後，貓咪卻遲遲不肯從櫻井用來把她裝回家的紙箱裡出來，也不吃櫻井幫她準備的食物。櫻井沒有辦法，只能像愛擔心的父母一樣靜靜地坐在紙箱旁邊陪她，還沒等到貓咪自己跑出來，卻先等到了相葉的歸來。

在聽到開門聲的那一刻，櫻井馬上站了起來，小跑步到門邊，直到看見打開了門的相葉臉上略顯驚訝的表情，才意識到自己似乎有些過於激動了。

而相葉還來不及說些什麼，甚至還來不及脫下大衣，一進家門就被櫻井給拉住了手，被拉著走到突然出現在家裡的紙箱前面。

「翔ちゃん，怎麼了……」相葉在紙箱前蹲下身子，看見紙箱裡的小小身影，沒忍住驚訝，倒抽了一口氣。「這、這隻貓咪……」

「嗯。」櫻井點點頭。「以後，她就是我們的家人，我們……要一起照顧她。」

「謝謝你，翔ちゃん……我好高興。」

「這沒什麼，畢竟我自己也……想要這麼做。」櫻井把手伸進紙箱，讓貓咪聞了聞他的手，隨後輕輕地搔了搔她的頭。「要幫她取什麼名字好呢？」

「小夏！」

「咦？為什麼？這麼快就決定了嗎？」

「因為她就是翔ちゃん帶給我的太陽，是這個冬天的夏天啊。」

「你在說什麼啦……」櫻井無奈地笑了。「不過，小夏……以後就多多指教了喔。」

＊

喵──喵──

咪嗚嗷──

「好啦、好啦，知道了……」

熟悉的叫聲打破了美好的夢境，櫻井終究是受不了小夏的執著，掙扎著起了床，拿出昨晚洗好的空碗倒好了貓飼料，才剛把碗擺在小夏固定的用餐區，她就停止了叫，把臉埋進碗裡開始拚命地吃了起來。

櫻井按亮手機看了眼時間，才早上五點而已。

嘆了口氣，他也不打算睡回去了，最近每天都會在這個時間點被小夏叫醒，身體似乎也習慣了這樣的生理時鐘。唯一慶幸的是，小夏似乎已經把他認定為放飯的人，每天早上都是來叫醒他，而不是去煩相葉。相葉一早就要出門，而自己至少還能在相葉出門之後再睡個一小時左右的回籠覺，就算一大清早就被挖起來也不太會影響到下午的工作。

「該說妳是懂事，還是只是純粹喜歡找我碴呢？」櫻井在小夏旁邊坐下，伸手搔了搔她的耳朵。「妳還真有精神啊。」

小夏專注地吃著飼料，不管櫻井怎麼摸她都無動於衷。櫻井抽回自己的手，看見前幾天打算幫小夏剪指甲時被她抓出的傷口已經開始結痂了。自從養了小夏之後，他和相葉的手上就常常多出莫名其妙的抓傷，不過這也是無可奈何，只能怪自己還不夠了解小夏，又或者是他們兩個對付小夏的技術都還太過差勁。

明明是要剪指甲，卻在指甲剪好之前就被抓出了一手的傷，想來也是無奈又好笑。

結痂的傷口摸起來粗粗的，櫻井一邊摸著那些抓傷，一邊看著小夏吃飯。肚子會餓，是為了要促使生物吃飯，如此一來才能活下去，所謂的求生本能也許就是這麼一回事吧。傷口也是，他不需要特地去做什麼，那些抓傷也終究會癒合，即使他不情願，他的身體機能也會為他保有最基本的樣子，曾經的他就是這麼走過來的。

可是，現在不一樣了。

即使他再站上那座已經很久沒去造訪的吊橋，第一個浮現的念頭，也絕不會是往下跳的衝動。

一定不會是的。

「翔ちゃん……你在做什麼？」

「你醒了？」

還沒完全清醒的相葉搖搖晃晃地向他走來，咚地一屁股在他旁邊坐下，頭往櫻井肩上一靠，幾秒鐘之後彷彿就又睡過去了。雖說他們兩個平常睡在同一個房間裡，相葉不太可能完全不被小夏吵到，但相葉的睡眠品質似乎好得出類拔萃，無論小夏怎麼叫都不太會吵醒他，或許這也是小夏最後選擇去吵櫻井的原因吧。

怎麼今天就突然被吵醒了呢？

「好冷……沒有翔ちゃん好冷。」

「在這裡睡才冷吧？」

「翔ちゃん……每次都這樣，會感冒。」

你是在說夢話嗎？櫻井放棄深究相葉話裡的意思，反而是經他提醒之後才察覺身上纏了一股涼意，只有相葉靠著自己的那一側是溫暖的。他伸長了手，有些艱難地搆來掛在椅背上的毛毯，用毛毯把自己和相葉給裹住。

耳邊傳來相葉安穩的鼻息，看來這次是真的睡著了。用這種姿勢睡著，之後不管是相葉還是自己，大概都會全身痠痛吧。

不過……算了。

痠痛大概也是人活著的證據之一吧。

如果沒有相葉的話，現在的他或許早就被枷鎖壓垮在牢籠裡，成為傀儡了。

「謝謝你。」櫻井小聲地將他至今一直想對相葉說的話說出口。「謝謝你選擇了我。」

他們身在巨大牢籠裡的事實依舊沒有改變。

可是，櫻井卻不曾覺得自己是如此的自由。

相葉擁有選擇他的自由，自己則有著不選擇相葉以外的選項的自由。即使經歷過遍體鱗傷，他們依舊抵達了彼此的身邊，唯有這點，是任誰都無法改變……再也無法改變了。

「小夏……」小夏吃完了她的早餐，正在洗臉，櫻井一將手伸過去，她就用那刺刺的舌頭舔了舔櫻井的手指。「也謝謝妳選擇了我們。」

「咪嗚──」

相葉說過，小夏是櫻井帶來給他的夏天。不過，對櫻井來說──

相葉才是他的春天，是在最冷的時候帶給他暖陽與微風的春天。

番外《繁花總是盛放於他四周》完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這系列會出成本子，CWT55首賣，詳情請見資訊頁：https://reurl.cc/Qdr6DM  
> 預訂至7/29！


End file.
